The sun and the moon
by NightLight12
Summary: "Though my life is in the darkness I cannot help, but be drawn to the sun." He looked at her with a frown, "I am not the sun." With a smile the girl gave a laugh, "But of course you are. You just don't see it, but I will show you what I mean." After a tragic night Luna Wayne was sent to live with her father where her life changes and is open to new possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope you all like this new story of mine. Just to let you know the summary may or may not change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 _ **A home she had long forgotten**_

At first it was only a nightmare a dream that kept hunting her every night, so real that when she would awake her body would move to her mothers room to see if she was alright. It was nothing but a dream, she was used to them they always seemed to hunt her, wanting to control her by using her fears. Her mother was the most important person asides from her father, losing her would made her lose herself. But it was all a dream, a nightmare nothing more... or so she thought.

Now, it was her living nightmare one that kept playing in her dreams and when she woke, trying to make sure her mother was alright, she only woke to find an empty bed. Her house once warm with light, was now dark with a cold feeling, sadness linger in the house, emptiness. That's all there was, all she had. She was alone. Of course, that wasn't what hunt her everyday. It was what she obtained that tragic day. Her world became more dark and oddly she found some comfort in the darkness.

* * *

 ** _One week later..._**

The rain fell as the clouds darken the sky, the once sunny place was pledge by grey clouds. It had been a few weeks since the sun had shined the only light that was given was produced by thunder. The rode was muddy from so much rain. The weather was different if it wasn't rain it was very windy or the sky would be dark with thunder booming in the sky, but the sun no longer shined. Some of the residence wounder if it was ever going to shine again. Then again after what happen no one really felt like going out, the weather showed how they all felt, especially the feeling of one particular girl.

A black car stopped in front of an old brown Victorian house. The house was surrounded by a forest area, the light were all off. The flowers that were once plant in front of the house were now dried, their colorful petals cover by mud. The light were all off as if no soul was inside. The door open as a man in black walked out. He lifted his hand covering his blue eyes from the rain, his combed blond hair getting wet. Closing the door he walked towards the house, climbing up the pair of stairs and walking into the small shed. Turning to the left he glanced at the window, they were all closed by heavy curtains then turn to look at the door, with a deep breath he knocked. The sound of the door echoed in the house, but there was no other sound, he waited for a few minutes, still nothing. He knocked once again, "Miss Luna, I know you're in there. We need to talk," the man said in a deep voice. He waited for a few minutes, after not hearing anything he took out the extra pair of keys he had in his pocket.

He, as it was his duty, could walk in the house, but knowing the girl and what happen to her. He felt he needed to at least ask for his permission instead of barging in. As he was about to inset the key into the keyhole the handle turned and the door open, reviling a teenage girl. Her dark curly hair was down and her bangs cover her eyes. She looked lost of energy. It wasn't a surprise, she had just lost her mother, the person she spend most of her time with. She had no one to take care of her as no one knew her mothers family and her father lived far away. At the moment she was all alone.

"Hello, Miss Luna," the man soften his voice as he looked at her.

The girl lifted her head up, her hazel eyes looking at the man before her. "Hello, Mister John," she replied, her voice soft. She smiled up at him, "what can I do for you?"

She closed the door as they walked inside. The room was a light blue, pictures cover the walls of the small hallway. John looked at them as he walked threw the hallway. They were mostly of her and her mother smiling and enjoying the day, no pictures of her father. He hand't know the man, at least not until his visit to his house. He turn away form the pictures and walked into the living room sitting down on a coach in front of the girl. The girl looked down, tired from all the sleepless nights, she knew why he was here. She crossed her legs and tugged on her sweater to cover her hands.

After a few minutes of silent he cleared his throat, "Well, I came here to inform you that we've spoke to your father. You will be going to live with him from now on," he inform.

Luna looked to the side at a small table, her eyes landing on the picture that was place in the small table. It was one of the few picture she had of her whole family. Before her father fell in love with someone else. Both her parent didn't tell her what happen, they just said it all ended, but she knew it wasn't true. She knew there was more to it than that. Her father always visit, but she didn't go to his house anymore, not after they moved. He sometime wound't come, but would call. Other times, though, she would hear nothing from him.

"He has a nice house for you to live in, we made sure of that. And the paperwork has already been fill," he explained after seeing the blanked look the girl had. "Aren't you happy to see him again?"

Luna stayed quiet as she looked at her fathers face. She got her dark hair from him while her eyes were like her mothers, light hazel. In truth she was excited to see him, but sadden by her mothers death. Her emotions were all a mess. Now, she had to live with her father- in a house she hadn't been in for years. She turned and smiled at him, "one must move on. My mother would have wanted that. I am pleased to see my father again," she replied.

The older man smiled back at her. He knew she was being strong because her mother asked her to, but he didn't know if it was good or bad. All he knew was that she would try to be the same girl she was before her mothers death. "Well then, I suggest you begin packing. We'll be leaving today."

* * *

It was happening again, the nightmares. Her mother, the blood, and the laughter of that madman. With a gasp her eyes flew open, she grabbed her racing heart. Again, it was repeating again. "Miss Luna?" John as as he looked over at the girl.

Luna looked at the man as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she was a fool for thinking she would get a good sleep. Even when she was far away from the place did her dreams follow, only this time the event were more detail and far more real. Back in her house she would awake up, but here as she got farther away from her house did she began to feel trap in her dream. She knew it was all just a dream of an event that was forever marked in her memory, but even then from those dreams was she able to awake from before she it fully ended, now not anymore. It was as if she was trapped to watched over and over again the death of her mother. Each night until she was awake by someone or by just being touched, that was the only time she seemed to wake.

"I'm fine," she said as she turn to the window. His eyes, she was sure, showed pity and she hated that. She hatted looking at their eyes full of sadness and pity. The man didn't say anything and instead went back to sleep leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Turning to look at the man, she made sure he was a sleep then turn back to look at the rising sun. She was close, so close to the place she had been born, to the place that was once her home. As the flight came closer to the city did Luna's feelings became mix. She didn't know if she should be happy to see her loving father or be sad from the lost of her mother. She knew she needed to move on, to let go. Not that her dreams let her do that as they seemed to be a reminded of what had happen. That's what her mother would have wanted that. But there was a difference between wanting to do what you want to and feeling something else. The last time she had seen her father was when she was twelve, and that was only on a visit. He was only there for two hours then left. From then on she didn't see him anymore, only on TV, his calls then ended a year after that. From time to time did he call, but not as much as before.

With a sigh the girl, the turn away from the window in a few hours she would be back to her old home. She closed her eyes as she thought about her father and all the things they used to do together when they a family. With those thoughts in mined she tried to sleep hoping to at least have a good rest, not that it happen anyways.

It didn't take long before the girl and man walked out of the plain, grabbed her suitcase both pair walked out of the airport. It had been years sens she'd been in Gotham city, or live in it. After moving both her parents thought it was better if she didn't came and visit. That was one of the reason why she thought their separation was suspicious. But neither one of them would tell her what had happen or would even want to speak about it. She had missed it, the city.

"Miss Luna!" a voice brought her back from her thoughts. She looked at the man with a welcome sign.

The girl gave a wide smile as she looked at who was in front of her. "Alfred! " she exclaimed. She walked away from the man standing next to her, once closed to Alfred, she gave the man a hug, happy to see the man that had once taken care of her. As she let go and looked around and her smile fell, "where's my father?" she asked at not seeing the man she hoped would pick her up.

"I'm sorry, miss Luna. But your father had work and couldn't make it," he explained. After seeing the girls expression becoming sad he put a hand on her shoulders, "I'm sure the master will be home to great you." She gave a nod, understanding what he mean. After the two man finish speaking did Alfred and Luna leave.

Luna waved good bye to John and followed Alfred happy to see a friend and sad at not seeing her father waiting for her. Then again she knew very well what business he tended to take care of, especially late at night.

* * *

The black hair girl looked outside as even in Gotham city the clouds cover the sky. _'Feel's like sorrow is following me_ ' she thought as she looked up at the sky. Luna was and is a cheerful girl, her parents would call her their light in dark times, that's why they called her Luna, or at least that's what they said.

She had always made sure to smile and stay positive even when the kids in her school made fun of her for being smart, a trait she got from both her parents. She loved science and technology, but was also artistic, as she loved to draw, play the piano and violin. But what she loved most was to read books of any kind. She loved the knowledge, history's that they held and at times fiction was her way of escaping reality. She could also learn any subjects fast even if it was one she didn't like. By the age of fourteen her teachers were wondering if perhaps she should graduate and begin college, of course that was before her mother past away and she was sure her father had already enrolled her in school.

"We're here," Alfred said as he stop the car at a lager mansion. She didn't even took the time to admire it. All she wanted to do was sleep as the flight had been long, and her nightmare didn't help either. Not to mention she was really looking forward to seeing her father, if he was home. As she walk inside, the mansion looked as she remember. Elegant and well taken care of. The place was big and she could feel it empty as if the space was to much for her.

"Shall I show you to your room?" Alfred asked from behind her. Luna nodded and followed the Butler. They past many rooms, some Alfred pointed out as the library, music room, and training room and other that she didn't really care about. "Well, here we are, " they stood at the door she was sure was once hers.

Opening the door she was greeted with a nature them room. The bed was cover with a blue and black bed covers the pillows were one of each color, a small coach was at the bottom of the bed and a tv was placed right in front of it. The bed frames wall was a forest mural with two trees along the wall and a gate that was just over the bed frame, the rest of the walls were painted the same forest, but was surrounded by mist different then frame wall. Two drawers were placed on each side of the bed, each with a lap. A door was at the far end of the wall leading to the closet. A small desk stood next to the window along with a black carpet that was placed in the middle of the room. The ceiling had been painted to resemble the galaxy, she knew if the lights room was dark that the painted stars would shine. It was the way her father had made her room when she was little. It was still the same, nothing had change except for the bed and certain things were taken out.

"ha, it's still the same," she mutter as she put her bag in the bed and sat down.

"Your father wanted to keep it that way. The room was cleaned everyday and no one, but your father and I have come in here," he informed. He watched the girl smile bright at him, a smiled he had missed. It had been to long since he had seen her, and to tell the truth he truly missed her.

"Thank you," she replied.

He gave a bow, "I will leave you to rest. Dinner with be serve later," he replied then left.

Once gone Luna stood from her bed and took her suitcase toward the closet. She open it and found some clothes inside, most of them were black with blues and reds here and there. Blinking a couple of times she walked towards the clothes and looked at the sizes. They were all to her fit and exactly what she likes to wear. A smile form on her lip, her father was doing everything for her to feel welcome even if he didn't show up to greet her.

No matter how far they were her father knew her better than her mother. That's why she missed him terribly, he was her best friends and the person she trusted the most as a little kid. Whenever she was sad he always knew. When she needed something he knew what it was and as a little kid he would try to spend as much time with her as he could. That's why it hurt when she couldn't see him as much as before. When she couldn't talk with him as much as she wanted. Her mother took good care of her and was there when she needed something, but that wasn't the same, she didn't share many things with her as she did with her father. Even when she began growing up her father was the first person she talk to about her problems.

Luna let out a heavy sigh, she was hopping to see him, but she knew she wouldn't be able to, at least not today. His work took most of his time, she knew that. She understood that.

Leaving the closet she fell on her bed after putting her things away. She took her black glasses off and her eyes moved to look at the galaxy mural on the ceiling and before she knew it sleep took over her.

* * *

After along day of work and having to battle another criminal, both Robin and Batman headed home. They enter the batcave were Alfred was waiting for them, both exit the car, Batman took his mask of and robbed his face tire from the fight and work.

"Master, miss Luna has arrived," Alfred inform as the two walked past him.

Bruce stop at the mention of his beloved daughter, he hadn't seen her in two years. He was hopping to pick her up, but because a village attacked the city he became busy. In truth he didn't even know how he was going to act when he saw her. "Thank you, Alfred," he said before he took a deep breath, he kept walking his intentions on heading to his daughters room after changing.

Robin looked as batman walked away. He turned towards Alfred, "who's Luna?" He asked.

"The master will explain. Go change," Alfred replied.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was a an elegant man. Who every woman would dream of dating him. He had dated a many woman and only a couple he was willing to spend most of his time with, that of course didn't mean he didn't... take a few woman home or to another place were they would be together. Those he actually held some feeling for were few and often left them. To one he even made her choice between him or her father. Her choice made him leave. He was, as some would say, cold. Never showing his true emotions in front of other and always keeping to himself. He would never fully give his heart to any woman, let alone have someone special in his heart that he would do anything for.

Or at least that was after he had meet a girl who did in fact stole his hear at the sound of her laughter. Her name Skyler Reed. A girl who didn't care about appearances and was childish even when she was an adult. She was the kindness person he had ever meet, who would forgive anyone in seconds. But he knew, withing time that her life was much harden than everyone knew. Her kind spirit was a bother to others, an emotion she shouldn't even have.

When he meet her, he tried to understand her to know who she truly was. Within time he feel more in love with her and gave her the chance to leave and be who she wanted to. To leave her family for him. At first he was sure she would say no, her family was important to her, but she did. She left them for him, because she loved him and because they were a harm to her. To him, she was everything and when both found out they would be parents, neither one freaked but instead found a way to raise her while finishing school and teach her to be who she wanted to be not what anyone wanted her to be. Skyler wanted for her to have what she couldn't; a choice. They were in love, one that could not break... Or at least that's how it was.

Bruce sigh as he stood in front of his daughter bedroom door. His hand touching the handle, but not ready to open and see the girl he missed. He loved her and dreaded the day he had said goodbye. She- They were his family, a family he never thought he would have.

"Bruce?" Richard approached the man who was standing, in front of the room he was told to never enter.

Bruce looked at the boy, "What is it?" he asked, but before Richard could answer a small sound was heard from behind the door. Bruce open the door and both walked in, to find a girl laying on the floor.

"Ow," Luna groan as she rubbed her head. She had forgotten where she was and rolled onto the floor, hitting her head with the small drawer that was next to her bed. She was having a wonderful dream and now.. well there goes her sleep. She stood up then glanced to the side as she felt eyes on her. Her father stood a few feet from her next to a young boy, one she didn't recognized.

Silence fill the room as no one said anything. For the first time both father and daughter had nothing to say or could think of anything to say. Richard looked between the two then cleared this throat making the girl turn to him.

He extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Richard," he introduced.

Luna looked at him, grabbing her glasses she walked to stand in front of him. She grabbed his hand, "Um, My names Luna Rosa Wayne," she introduce as they shook hands. The name was foreign to her as she hardly used that last name.

Richard looked shock at the girl, "Wayne?" he asked as he turn to Bruce.

Both kids turned to look at him as they let go of each others hands. Bruce looked at Luna, who had grown so much over the few years he hadn't see her. He did remember to always call her or at least write her an email, but he missed seeing her. She was after all very important to him, his only daughter of the woman he had loved very dearly.

"Right," he said as he turned to Richard, "This is my daughter Luna." He then turned to the young girl, "Luna this is Richard the boy I talk to you about last time."

Luna looked at the boy in thought her head tilted to the side as she tried to remember the name. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization, her father had mentioning a boy he had adopted at one point when they talk over the phone. "Oh! Right, I remembered. Richard Dick Grayson," she said as she looked at the boy with a small smile, "I've been wanting to meet you, but sense I haven't been aloud to come here it has been hard to."

Richard looked at her with wide eyes, in shock at what the girl had said. "You know my full name?" he asked then turned to Bruce, "And you have a daughter?!"

Bruce nodded, "although, she wasn't meant to come back to Gotham she was suppose be live with her mother. Unfortunately.." he trail off finding it hard to talk about Sky. Even if they weren't together anymore they still held a friendship, it was one of the things neither one of them wanted to lose.

"Unfortunately, what?" Richard asked not understanding what was going on.

Luna who was looking at her father, clearly seeing the sadness in his eyes turn to the boy. Her gave a half-hearten smile, "Unfortunately, she died. It has already been a week and I was told I would need to stay with my father sense no one knows my mothers family."

After hearing that the boy was regretting asking. "Sorry," he apologies.

Luna shook her head, "it's alright don't worry."

Bruce turn to the girl after both had finish talking. He could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry. That was just the way she was and he felt bad about it because he knew that was one thing she took from him. A small smile cross his lips as he looked down at her, "Its been a long time sense I've seen you. You've grown so big," he said as he put a hand on her head.

Luna was taken by surprise at her fathers actions. It had been along time sense she felt her fathers touch, she had missed it. She look up at him to see him with a small smile one she had miss and for a second she was sure she would begin to cry. He would always comfort her. "Yeah, I miss you," she said, fiddling with her finger she looked down before she hugged him. Every thing was alright for a few seconds until he hugged her back. She tried to hold her tears, but knew she needed someone to comfort her and her father was the right person for that. Pressing her head to her fathers chest tears began to fall and she didn't hold them anymore, she cried.

Bruce wasn't surprise when she began to cry, he knew she would hold her sadness. So he let her cry, holding her in his arms as she let her tears fall. Richard stood to the side unsure of what to do before he began to walk out of the room. It seemed the two would need some time alone. Even if he still wounder why Bruce never mention having a daughter or why no one knew about her. He would need to ask later once the girl was better.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

The bright light shined threw the thin curtains. The room was light as the girl tried to cover her face. She wasn't a morning person, preferred the night. She tried to continue to sleep wanting to get some rest. For the first time her nightmares seemed to disappeared, perhaps because she had cried herself to sleep. Her eyes open as she remembered her father hugging her, then her eyes just closed. The last thing she felt were her father lip on her forehead. She reached to touch her forehead as a smile spread across her lips.

Just as she closed her eyes to fall asleep again the blankets were pulled off. She stood up quick wanting to know who it was that pulled on her covers. Alfred looked down at her as he put the cover aside. "Miss Luna your going to be late for your first day of school if you don't hurry up," he stated as he began to head to the door. Before he left he turn to her, "Breakfast is already prepared."

Luna stared at the closed door before falling down and groaning. She was hopping to stay home, then again she also wanted to go to school. She had already mist to much time of school and this was a new place she would be attending. The last thing she wanted was to keep falling behind. With a sigh she robbed her eyes to make the sleep go away before standing up. She looked to the bed and began to make it. After she was done she looked at the foot of her bed. There laying neatly folded was her new uniform.

"I forgot I needed to wear a uniform," she mutter as she looked at the ceiling. She didn't mind using a uniform just that she had gotten used to wearing what she wanted.

The girl grabbed her glasses before she dragged herself to her bathroom and got ready for school. She just hoped she had all the things she needed for her classes.

* * *

"So, why did Bruce kept the fact that he has a daughter a secret?" Richard asked as he waited for his breakfast to be serve and for the girl to come down to eat.

Alfred turn to his young master as he finish serving tea knowing Luna would like it. "The master has his reasons. He should be the one telling you," the butler answer.

"But he won't say anything!" the boy exclaimed knowing Bruce well enough to know he wasn't going to give the boy the reason to his question.

"Then you shouldn't ask," Alfred said before walking away.

Richard looked down at his breakfast in thought. A girl appeared saying she was Bruce Wayne's daughter and he even agreed to it. The boy wanted to know why his guardian didn't say anything about her. Why there was no picture of her or why he never talked about her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" a voice asked making him look up. He jumped a little as the girl sat across from him sipping her tea. She raised an eyebrow amused at the boys reaction. Lowering her cup she gave a smile at him, "What did I scared you? I though you would have seen me come in."

"How did you- when did you-" he began but could't form the words.

"I just came in a few minutes ago," she answer. Taking her utensils she began to eat knowing her father wasn't going to be there to eat with them. She had gone to look for him but he wasn't anywhere in the mansion. That or she may have missed some rooms to look in to as the house was rather big.

Richard nodded before he also began to eat. Neither one of them spoke. Luna look up at him with a raised eyebrow. "So..." she began making him look up. The girl rolled her eyes at the boys questioning gaze. "You wanted to ask something?"

He looked down before looking up at her and asking the question that had been bothering her. "Why does no one know about you?" he asked.

She shrugged then kept eating. "Don't really know either. They always said it was because _they didn't want me in danger_ " she quoted with her hands. Before waving it dismissively. "Was born when they were teens, you know. Yet they some how manage to take care of me. Never truly knew how but... well never asked. Then they decided to just separate saying _the love ended."_ At the last part she turn away not wanting to show how much that effected her. With a deep breath she turn back to look at the boy with a smile. "Though I never believe them. Love has died? Please if it had it would have died the moment I was born, or maybe not. They were always together kept each other from following into the dark." She shrugged her shoulder not wanting to talk about that part anymore. "Anyways, after they separated I was sent to live with my mother and my name was erase from the Wayne family history. They said it was to keep me safe, but who knows."

He looked as she began to drink her tea again. Something about what she said at the end stood out to him more. "What do you mean by _to keep you safe_?" he asked with a frown, "keep you safe from what exactly?"

She looked up as she finish her tea, "Who knows. They never told me anything. Even though I know all of their secrets. Including about fathers..." she search for the right words to use, ".. _night job."_ Her eyes twinkled with excitement. Just by looking at them he knew what he was talking. Putting her cup down she stood up, "Don't worry its not like I'm about to tell anyone about it." She winked at him before grabbing her things and began to walk out the door leaving the boy in his seat.

Shaking his head he stood up and grabbed his things. "Wait!" he called out as the girl waited for him outside the house. The limousine ready to drive both of them to school.

* * *

Luna looked around before letting out a groan of annoyance. She liked to learn new things, but.. she didn't like school especially this kind. She could see some kids looking at her weird. Not all seemed mean, but she didn't like being around people and she was a kind person.

"Hello," a voice said from behind her making her turn around. In front of her was a girl with dark hair and light brown skin, her brown eyes looked at her as she smiled wide and friendly. "I'm Melisa Lival," she extended her hand and luna shook it with a smile, "You must be Luna Reed."

Luna Reed. She had forgotten that was then name she was meant to us outside in public. Her father and mother had made sure to tell her to use her last name instead of her fathers as they didn't want anyone to know she was daughter of Bruce Wayne. She nodded her, but didn't understood why her father didn't change her name even though they would bee living together. She would have to ask when she got home, that is if she saw him at all.

"Well," the girl continue, "I will be your guide and show you all around the school."

Luna smile at her and gave a nod, "Okay, thank you."

Melisa looked at her with a frown before she shrugged and began to guide her around the school, telling her were all her classes where. To Luna's surprise and thankfulness she would be having about all of her morning classes with her. At least she had someone who she knew in the same class, while the rest she would be on her own. All of her teachers had given her odd looked and she didn't know why, but other than that they were all nice. Her classes were not to hard and it turn out she would be skipping a grade, her fathers work she was sure. At the end of the day Melisa talked to her as they headed to the gates of the school. She had seen Richard and had gone and hugged him as he was turn around and talking to a girl while walking toward the schools gates. She had hoped to see him during lunch, but Melisa had been showing her the school and how to sign up for activists and things like that.

"When did you get here?!" he had asked as she hugged him. He was surprise by her hug, but didn't move away.

Luna shrugged and looked at him with a smile, "About a minuet ago. I wanted to see if you would notice me, but it seemed like you didn't." She look up at the girl who was looking at her with a confused look, to which Luna smiled.

Richard looked back at her felling slightly unconformable at the girls touch. He didn't know her and had barely talked to her having her hug him like that was a little unsettling, but then again Alfred had told him she was like that and to not be surprise if she randomly hugged him. Once she had found out he was adopted by her father she took the liberty to consider him her brother.

"Dick, who's this?" the red hair girl asked. Her eyes looking up and down at the girl wondering why she was acting so friendly with Dick and why she hadn't known about her. She watched as the girls hazel eyes moved from her to Dick, her own eyes looking at her friend for answers.

Richard looked at her then pointed to Luna, "This is Luna W-"

"Luna Reed," the girl introduces as she extended her hand, "I'm Dicks sister." Both turn to her as she said that not expecting her to say it.

The red head turn to her friend, "You have a sister?"

Richard rubbed the back of his head, "Well she's not really my sister. More like my adoptive sister," the boy explained.

Luna looked at him before getting an idea. She moved to the side that she was now between the two, put a hand on her heart, and made a hurtful expression. "Adoptive.. sister?" she said with a hurtful voice making them look at her. Melisa who was next to her gave a smile knowing what the girl was doing. "Is that all I am to you. And here I thought I was just your sister. That hurts, Richard." The boy looked at her with a guilty expression felling bad for calling her his adoptive sister even though it was true. Before he could apologies the girl's expression change to her cheerful one again as she wave her hand dismissively, "Just kidding. Although, I like to cross out the adoptive part and just be called his sister."

The girl nodded, "I'm Barbara Gordon. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise," Luna replied with a friendly smile before she looked ahead. Alfred waited for them in front of the limousine. She turn towards the girls and waved to them, "See ya tomorrow." With that she turn around and got in the car Richard right after her.

He looked at her as they drove back home, "Luna Reed?" he asked.

Luna shrugged, "Yeah, seemed my dad register me to that name. Though I want to know why he used that name if I'm going to be living with them." She gave a sigh, "both my parent wanted to keep the fact that Bruce Wayne was my father a secret saying I would be in-danger if anyone found out. Yet I don't know why."

The boy nodded then both began to walk about her first day of school and what she liked to do. As they got home they both felt they had for a friendship that would grow stronger as the days went by.

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to follow/ favorite and/or review.**

 **Unfortunately,** **this chapter is shorter but the rest should be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo I kind of forgot to tell you all that the last chapter was a year before the series began. Sorry about that.**

 **Luna is about 14 in the last chapter and at the beginning of this chapter. When the series starts she will be 15 so she's a year or two older than Robin.**

 **I also want to let you know that English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 ** _Investigation_**

" _Run!_ " _a woman kept on screaming. "Don't turn! Whatever you do never turn around! Keep going, Luna."_ It was there that voice she knew. In that moment she heard that voice she knew she was dreaming, it was the same dream that hunted her very night. It had been one week since she had arrived in Gotham and hadn't had that dream. Of course that didn't mean it wouldn't return, she should have known. The girl turn in her bed trying to open her eyes as they moved from side to side under her eyelids. Her whole body tense as the dream became more detail. She waited for the moment she knew would come.

 _"Mom!" she yelled trying to turn around as she kept running in the dark corridor. Her eyes never leaving the door she was close to getting to. It was their way out, the only door that was not guarded, perhaps because their captive knew what was at the other side of that door. They were in the middle of nowhere, with no place for them to run. Her mother though didn't care, she made it so they got out of their cage prison and away from the people guarding her. She told Luna to trust her and to do what she said, even when the girl had a very bad feeling about her mother's words and plan, she still did as told. Now, she regretted that decision. "Where almost here," she yelled as she was just a few feet from grabbing the door knob. Her finger touched the cold metal and turn the knob, pushing the door._

 _For just a second she turn and in that seconds she saw her worst nightmare. "Don't turn!" her mother had yelled just as the girl had looked at her._

 _Luna's eyes widen as she saw her mother bloody with a sword piercing her stomach, dark red liquid drip to the floor as her mother held to the side of the wall her captive right behind her. Her eyes widen as she felt numb, "No! Mom!" She got ready to ran towards her mother when an explosion was set off. Sending her back out of the door and into the water._

In that moment Luna's eyes flew open as she let out a sorrowful scream. Her eyes were wet with tears that trailed down her cheek. Her hand automatically moved to her ears as she closed her eyes trying to get that image from her head. After a few seconds one of her hands moved to her mouth to stop the sound of her sobbing. All she wanted was to forget about that tragic day, but no matter what happen it was there in her dreams every night. She thought staying with her father would help, he always had a way of making the bad things go away. He was her shield, her hero, the one person who made everything alright again. So why, Why were her dreams still hunting her every night?

"Luna?" a voice caller her making her open her eyes. It took a while for her to calm down and look at the boy in front of her. Her eyes were glassy from the tears that kept streaming down her face. Without giving it much thought Dick had ran to her side as the girl had screamed, his hands on her shoulder waited for the girl to focused her attention on him. Then his attention shifted to the wall behind her. As her vision clear she saw Dick's eyes widen at the sight before him.

Luna looked at him in confused then turn slowly to look behind her. With wide eyes she scramble away from the wall as shadows spread along her wall looking like thick branches that moved from side to side. This wasn't the first time she had seen this happen, but every time she saw this it frighten her. Both teens looked at one another before hearing someone walk into the room. They turn to see Bruce and Alfred in the room looking at the shadows with a shocking look.

The girl turn back to the wall as the shadows faded away. She turn and lower her eyes as she hugged her knees. Soon she felt the touch of her father, but refused to look up. All she wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was before. To go back to the time were they were a family, her happy days, but she knew those days were long gone and her mother would never come back.

* * *

 _ **One year later...**_

"I try to see what I had long sense lost. A world that was once light is now nothing but black. I have fallen deeper and deeper in the darkness without giving much a fight. Oh, how my days were once bright, but now it's all in the past. No more light have I see. None that are close to me." The girl mutter with her eyes closed. With a sigh the hazel eyes open as she stretch her arms.

"That," she turn to Alfred who was next to her. A cup of tea in his hand to which the girl took and gave a thanks, "is a nice poem, Miss Luna. A bit sad for my taste, but good nonetheless."

Luna gave a small laugh, "I know it's sad. I was reading Edgar Allen Poe when I thought of it." She took a sip from her tea and smiled in delight. "You know how I love horror books and reading dark poems."

"Yes, I know. Your mother used to read them to you when you were little," He replied as he began to walk away. At a young age her mother tried to read to her books of princess and such only to find out Luna had no interest in that. She wanted something that had a little bit of _darkness_ to it. So with nothing else to lose, except for a child that could be scared of the dark or of being alone, she read to her some scary book or poetry that had some dark into it. To both her parents surprise their daughter loved it. "You always liked the night rather than daytime." Alfred glanced at Bruce who was near by, "Then again you got that from both your parents, it seems." Luna gave a small giggle as the butler left.

Taking one last sip from her tea she set the cup down before crossing her arms and looking around. Her father and brother were finishing getting ready to head to the Justice League Hall. Unlike them, she was already dress and ready to go in her black jeans and combat boot along with a black and silver vest and black medium length sleeves shirt. A pouch was to the girls right side waist and the other in the girls left thigh, black gloves cover her hands. Her short hooded cape flowing behind her, her hood was currently of. A black mask with silver designs cover most of her face with the eyes, unlike her father and brother, were visible as they turn different color when she was using her powers or when she was in her outfit. Her eyes once hazel were now silver along with her hair that gain a few streaks of silver and was braid back.

As she waited for them the girl's thought wounder to why on earth her father had decided she would be going to the justice league hall. Sure, she wanted to know what was there, but she wasn't dumb. She knew there was something behind her father agreeing to let them go. The only reason why she hadn't spoken up about it was because of the exciting face of her brother. Dick hadn't stop talking about how today was the big day and she wasn't about to crush her little brothers dream. She let out a sigh, bored at doing nothing. "Do I have to go, father?" she asked as her father who was now looking at a few papers from work.

He looked back with a frown. He thought she would be excited to come with them, seemed he was wrong. Lately the girl had became more serious and careful with what she did and that worried him. "What's wrong, Luna?" he asked as he left his papers alone and walked towards her. His daughter was always going to be more important than paperwork that he could finish later.

Luna look up at her father from where she was sitting in front of the batcave computer. Leaning on the chair she sigh, "Nothing's wrong," she began but by the look on her father's face she knew he didn't believe that. "I'm just worried that I might lose control of my powers. What if I hurt somebody or worse, I end up absorbing someone's energy." Even if her powers were a few and two-three were rather nothing special she still had her power of manipulating the shadows. Thankfully with the help of her father she had gotten better at controlling them and absorbing peoples energy was not much of a problem to her anymore, but it still worried her. Even if they weren't as strong as her mother and her father was human, he had learned a lot about her mother's powers when they were still together. That had helped him train her in order not to end up absorbing someones energy unintentionally.

Robin looked her ways as he heard what she said, "Oh come on, Luna blue," the boy said making her raise an eyebrow. She regretted ever wanting to dye her hair blue, now the boy called her that everyday. "You're going to be alright. It's been a year since you've got your powers and you haven't lost control, besides don't you want to see the league?"

Luna looked back at him and rolled her eyes. He was using that cheerful smile that just made her go along with whatever crazy plan the boy had. Sure, she was also like that being cheerful and sometimes pranking people, but she also had a serious side- courtesy of her father- and has become even more serious a she learns to control her powers.

The girl shrugged, "Not really," she replied. "It's just the Justice League hall. What's so special about that?"

"Come on! It's a big deal!" the boy exclaimed as he looked at her with a surprised look. He was sure she would be excited to see the hall as he was, but she hadn't really taken any interest in it whatsoever. "We're one step closer to becoming part of the League."

Luna rolled her eyes again. She loved her brother, but did he really wanted to be part of the league so badly? She look up at him and pointed a finger at him, "You mean you're one step closer to becoming part of the League. I just started and you can't expect me to be part of it after just one year of being a hero." She turn to the screen where the news reporter was talking, "no one even knows who I am."

Robin looked at her, "Do you always have to be so negative? What happen to the bright Luna! She was more fun!"

She looked at him and laughed, "I'm just being realistic. I just don't care whether I'm part of the league or not. What's wrong with that?" She gave a laugh and smiled brightly at her brothers pouting. He was cute when he pouted like that. Before she could say anything the computer began to beep and before she had time to even turn around, Robin was already pushing her away. "Hey!" she protested as she rolled away from the computer, her father grabbed the chair and he looked at the boy.

"It's Mr. Freeze! He's in central park," Robing said before taking off.

"Robin!" the girl yelled but the boy was already gone. She shook her head as she stood then looked back at her father. "He really can't wait can he?"

He raise an eyebrow as he looked at her with an amusing look in his face. "Aren't you like that as well?" he asked .

"Me?" she said then waved her hand dismissively, "No way." She glance at her father as he had his eyebrow raised not believing the girl at all. She huffed before putting her hood on, turning around, and leaving.

* * *

A shadow moved along the dark grass in Gotham city park. Minutes later Luna emerge from the shadow. She put her hand on a nearby tree, "I will never get use to shadow traveling, will I?" she asked herself. Looking around she saw people trying to run away before getting frozen."Yep, I'm definitely in the right place. Now where's that boy," she looked around trying to spot her brother. It would have been hard to spot him if it wasn't by the fact that her eyesight was more sharper than humans. Another perk she got from her alien mother. It was still hard to consider her mother was an alien, but then again she was more human than any of the aliens they had meet or had landed on earth.

A family looked at the villain as he stood in front of them in a high rock. "Enjoying family time?" he said. The father hugged both of his children before they were frozen by Mr. Freeze. "My family has other plans," he slid down the frozen family and looked at the other people ruining away. He aim his gun at them, but before he could fire he was hit by a batarang and was pushed to the side.

He looked from the corner of his eyes to where the object was thrown from. "Batman," he said before turning and pointing his gun towards the forest, "I was wondering when-" only to fined no one there. He looked at the forest before he heard the sound of laughter. He looked to the sides looking for the owner of the voice. Seconds later he was hit on his head protected as his feet were pulled by his own shadow. He fell to the ground as the boy landed in front of him. His glass helmet cracked as he looked up at the boy.

"Did you really have to go ahead without me?" a voice in the boys shadow said. The shadow rose up and the girl came to view. She punched the boy in the arm making him turn to her as he rubbed his arm. "That's for leaving me." They turn to the man on the ground who was looking at them.

"Oh, boy wounder and.." he trailer off taking her appearance and remembering having battle her once, "Eclipse."

Eclipse raised an eyebrow as Robin smacked her arm. "See _they_ remember you," he replied to the comment she had made earlier in the batcave. She just rolled her eyed, but gave a smile.

They watched as the villain stood up, "The bat sent you two to send me off to prison?" he said making them turn to one another before looking back ahead. "Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

Robing looked behind the villain, "Great, but I'm kind in a hurry here," he stated making Eclipse roll her eyes. He just couldn't stay still could he? She just hope he didn't get his spirit broken later.

"Kids always in a rush," Mr. Freeze said with a smirk as he pointed his gun at them.

Eclipse smiled as she clap her hand behind her back leaning at the heals of her feet. "Hes not talking to you~" she sang.

Mr. Freeze eye's widen as he turn around and saw batman jump from the hill, his cape wide open like bat wings. Before hitting hing him on the head shattering his glass helmet. Eclipse watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. She rolled her eyes, " _always with a dramatic_ _entrance,"_ she thought even though she loved to see her father come in like the hero he was.

"Come on! come on!"Robin said as he walked to batman. "Let go already!"

Eclipse shook her head at her brothers excitement. She turn around ready to sneak away, hoping they didn't see her. Of course her father had already expected that kind of reaction from her. Before she knew it she was grabbed from behind. She turn to see her father with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, come on!" she let out as she raised her hands in the air, "Do I _have_ to go?" She looked at him with pleading eyes hopping to change his mind.

Her father looked at her for a few minutes. He could say no and let her go, but what was she going to do at home? She was beginning to fear what she was given and he didn't want that. He also didn't what her to end up going out of the mansion and explore around the city because she was bored. Even if he knew she could handle herself, he knew _they_ could be looking for her, especially now that her powers seemed to be getting stronger. So with a serious look he answer, "Yes."

Eclipse groan and drop her head as she followed them towards the Justice League Hall.

* * *

 **With the other young hero's...**

 _ **Star city**_

Icicle Junior drop down onto a bridge in the middle of cars pacing by. Ice cover the road as his feet, he raised his hands making a small ice slide. Cars flip as they came close to the Ice, some end up going over the wall like a ramp and crashing on other cars. He holler in delight before laughing like a maniac. As he laughed three arrows were shot to his side making him turn before more arrows were shot at him. One pierce his arm before it began to beep and flash red, seconds later it exploded. Junior shook his head and turn to look at who had shot him. On top of the bridge tower stood green arrow and speedy both aiming arrows at him.

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get some attention around here," he said. He made his ice arms bulkier before shooting spiked of ice at them.

"Is Junior doing this for attention?" speedy said as they fire their arrows at the spikes coming closer to then moved to the side to avoid the rest heading their way and sliding down the main cored. "I'm telling you now. This little distraction better not interfere," the boy was rather irritated by the villain. They dodged all of the spike and aimed at the ice boy.

Junior made a shield of ice as the arrows piers the shield before exploding. In the small opening of his shield the ice boy aimed at Speedy and send another few spikes at the teen. Speedy having seen them did a back flip and grabbed his arrow, aimed, and release. The arrow went threw the hole and hit junior on the face making him fall and hit his head on the ground.

Green arrow looked at the unconscious ice boy as speedy landed not far from his side. Chuckling the older man turn slightly towards him. "Kid has a glass jaw," he joked.

"Hilarious," he comment dryly as he walked towards his mentor. "Can we go now? Today's the big day."

"Alright," green arrow said before looking back at the unconscious villain. Both then began to leave as the police was almost close to them. "I heard Batman is bringing Eclipse."

Speedy glanced at green arrow before continuing walking. "Why her? She has only been a hero for a year, unlike us," he question.

Green arrow raised an eyebrow, "I thought you would enjoy knowing she was there."

Speedy didn't answer and instead kept on walking. He didn't completely truest Eclipse, but didn't have any issue with her either.

* * *

 **Pearl harbor...**

In the middle of the ocean stood a ship frozen by Killer frost who was currently fighting Aquaman. The king of the ocean dodged the blast of ice that were heading his way. Jumping down from on top of the observing deck, but wasn't fast enough to dodged the blast that was sent at him, freezing him in place. Aqualad moved to the side and headed forward as Aquaman shatter the ice that surrounded hid body.

The older man followed his sidekick, "Don't tell me you're not excited," he said.

"Right now, my king," Aqualad began without turning back, "I rather focused on the matter at hand." They moved from all of the blast of ice that were thrown at him. He jumped up and grabbed his water-bearers turning them into spiked mallet. Before he could hit killer frost the woman froze his water weapon along with his hands. Aqualad landed in front of her kneeling down with his hands frozen in front of him before looking up at her and hitting her with the frozen weapons. Killer frost fell back laying down unconscious.

Aqualad put his weapons away and turn to his king. "Well?" the older man asked.

"Yes, I'm excited," the teenage boy replied, "Today's the day."

* * *

 **Central city...**

Flash and kid flash ran at high speed as Captain frost shot ice beams at them. That only ended up missing and hitting other objects. "Stealing ice? Seriously?" Flash said as he kept on running, "Isn't that a bit cliche even for captain cold?"

Kid flash became impatient at not getting to were they wanted to be. "Come on! We don't have time for this!" he said as he put his goggles on and speed straight towards captain cold. He barely avoided the ice that could have frozen him before taking the villains weapon. Soon Flash punched him on the face knocking him out.

"Calm down, kid," Flash commented.

"Oh, please!" the teenage boy replied as he walked towards his mentor. "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with cold even. No. No way! Today's the day!" His face showed excitement the same as the other sidekicks had. Well.. with the exception of one.

* * *

 **Washington,** **D.C...**

The hero's stood in front of the hall of justice with their sidekicks to their sides. Eclipse stood next to Robin with a bored expression as her arms were cross. "Today's the day," batman said as he put a hand on Robins shoulder and smile at him. His eyes turn to his daughter only for her to be.. distracted by the ducks walking by. He let out a silent sigh and the girl turn to him giving an innocent smile.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice League," Green arrow said as he ignored the looks Batman and Eclipse were giving one another.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman said. Eclipse looked at the building unimpressed, she just wanted to go home and finish her book. It was getting to the good part when her father had called her down.

"Oh, man!" a familiar voice whined making them all turn as Flash and kid flash stop in front of them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here." He then turn to Eclipse who was smiling at him. "Hey, Liz! You came too," both teens meet thanks to Robin who had introduce Eclipse to Kid Flash senses then both became best friends.

"Hey, KF," the girl greeted back. She then shrugged a shoulder, "Yeah, I kind of had to." She glanced at her father who only raised an eyebrow. She turn back to the boy with a wide smile before they all headed towards the building a few feet from them.

Eclipse kept her eyes on the sky as she walked along side Batman. She could feel the peoples eyes on her as she kept on walking. Her eyes caste down as her hands were at her side, "Hey look, people," the girl mutter. She was kind and cheerful, but not very sociable. Usually all she wanted to do was read nothing more. She could hear then all talking about the other well know hero's and their sidekicks walked in front of them. Eclipse began to snicker when one of the bystanders called Kid Flash, Flash jr. The boy turn to her with an annoying look before turning back. Her ears peaked up as she heard some of them talking about her.

"Who's that?" one asked.

"She seams close to Batman maybe a new sidekick?" another guessed.

"No way! Why would Batman take another sidekick and someone like her?" she clenched her hand into fist at that last comment. Someone like her? What was that supposed to mean?!

Batman looked at the girl having also heard the comment. He put a hand on her shoulder making her turn to him. " _Are you alright?"_ he mentally asked.

Eclipse turn back ahead and gave a small shrugged. _"I've never really care for what people say about me, but.."_ she didn't know what to think. Now that she was a superhero her whole actions would be viewed by the world. Not that she would care what they all said about her, but now that they saw her next to Batman what would they say about him now that he has a _new sidekick._ The girl let out a sigh, " _what are they going to think about you, father, if I mess up? I don't want them to think bad about you because of me."_ The girl was quite thankful that she could talk to her father mentally without the others hearing.

" _Is that why you didn't want to come with us?"_ he asked as he looked down at the girl. " _Because you didn't want them to see us together?"_

Eclipse look to the side as she fiddle with her hands. " _Welllll, kind of. I also wanted to finish that book you just got me. It is really good by the way. What I said before wasn't a lie either. I am a bit afraid all lose control of my powers, but yeah for the most part it is."_

"It _doesn't matter what other's think, Luna."_ Her father said as he looked ahead. _"It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you. Don't worry about."_

Eclipse glanced at her father from the corner of her eyes and gave a bright smile. Her hands moved to her back as her cheerful mood came back. " _Okay, Papa,"_ she replied while using the name she usually called him.

As the father and daughter had been mentally talking, Green arrow leaned forwards to speak to Speedy, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

Speedy glanced back at him before looking ahead, "Born that way."

Cameras flash from around them making the girl groan in annoyance. "I hate cameras," she commented.

"At least now they'll know who you are," Robin said as he turn to his sister. Who only rolled her eyes at him.

Aqualad turn to glance at the other sidekicks, "I'm glade were all here and that you were able to join us, Eclipse." The girls smiled at him, while she didn't have the same friendship as Kid Flash and her have she couldn't dismiss the fact that she consider Aqualad a great friend as well. As for speedy.. well he was a different story.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"Kid Flash said excitedly.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Speedy said his voice a bit hard, "not after today." And that's why she had _certain_ issues with him.

Eclipse rolled her eyes and before she could say anything Kid Flash apologized. "Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin looked back at them, "You're overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed," the boy began making Eclipse roll her eyes as what he was saying. "Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" They kept on walking until they enter the building. The girls eyes widen at the sight before her. In front on them were the statues of the founding members of the Justice league. Her father was next to superman. "Maybe that's why."

" _Hello expectation,"_ the girl mentally said. She turn to her father knowing he may have heard that and by the look in his face she knew he had. " _Sorry."_

They all stop in front of two metal doors that had a sign _**Authorized Personal Only.**_ Seconds latter it slid open to reveal red tornado and martian manhunter. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," he then turn to Eclipse who looked at him, "Eclipse. Welcome. You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Gallery," he informed as they walked in to a small room fill with books "and of course our library."

Eclipse looked around, "Well hello. I think I just found the place were I'm going to spend my days in," she said as Batman smiled down at her.

Flash turn to them as the other's kept walking forward, "Make yourself at home." Both Kid Flash and Robin sat next to each other as Aqualad sat across from them. Eclipse wasted to time and left to check out the books, while speedy stayed standing next to the boys.

Batman stood in front of the other hero's as he began to speak. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," he said making Eclipse turn to him for a few seconds before going back to looking at the books. Of course that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. "We shouldn't be long." From in front of them was another door and from the top lower ceiling came down a scanner.

Eclipse watched as it began to scan all of the adults and spoke some numbers after saying their names. The door open and before they could leave an irritated voice stop them. "That's it?" speedy said as they turn to him, "You promise us areal look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

The girl left the book before walking to stand next to Aqualad. "It's a first step," Aquaman began, "You've been granted access few don't get."

That only irritated Speedy more, "Oh, really?" he said sarcastically as he gestured to the window on the side of the ceiling were people were taking pictures. Eclipse could already know what was going to happen. Speedy turn back to them, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

Green arrow step closer to the boy, "Roy, you just need to be patient," he said.

"What I need is respect!" the boy replied back before turning to the others. "They're treating like kids. Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" the other boys didn't say anything. While Eclipse had already expected something like this she couldn't help, but agree with him. It was a surprise that she even agreed with him and she was taken back by that. But there was also a part of her that agreed with her father and the older hero's on the decision they took. The other boys looked at one another and even turn to Eclipse who said nothing and stayed quite. "You're kidding, right? You're playing by their game?" the older teen became more irritated as time past by and at the fact that the other sidekicks didn't agree with him. "Why? Today was supposed to be _the day_ , step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league."

"Well.. sure," Kid Flash agreed as he glanced at the others, "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ," Speedy informed making the older hero's looked at him in surprise. Eclipse frowned at this and uncrossed her arms as she looked at her father. Had he really hid something from them, from _her._ "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleportation tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower."

Eclipse turn to her father and saw Green arrow doing the same. Batman crossed his arms as he looked at Green arrow. "I know, I know, but I thought... we could make an exception," green arrow suggested. Batman only narrow his eyes clearly showing his displease. "or not."

Aquaman stepped in, "You're not helping your cause her, son," he said trying to calm the boy down, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted, "You'll going to sen me to my room? And I'm not your son!" He then turn to his mentor. He felt betrayed by the man he thought trusted him, "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner," his voice became soft for a second before he took his hat off and threw it on the ground, "but not anymore." He then turn around and began to walk away, as he past the other sidekick's he looked at them. "Guess they're right about you three. You're not ready." The other boys stood up as Speedy stop next to Eclipse who had her arms crossed. "And you? Did you know about any of this?"

Eclipse looked at her father before looking at the others, "Nope."

"And yet you'll do nothing."

Eclipse raised an eyebrow, "You mean quit and walk out like a child throwing a tamper?" she said as she looked at him then looked away. "No thanks. I'm fare more mature than that.. sometimes."

Speedy humphed as he kept on walking away, "I should have known you would agree with them."

Before he walked out the door Eclipse spoke loud enough for him to hear. "I'm not," she said as her eyes narrow slightly, "but I also don't agree with you completely."

Everyone watched as speedy walked away. Eclipse and Batman looked at one another before the girl sigh. She cut her mental connection with her father not wanting him to know what she was thinking right now or for him to try and talk to her. Nope, she would talk to him later in private. Just then the computer began to beep and the screen turn on to show superman.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus," superman informed as the other older hero's walked in front of the computer screen. "It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman commented, "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" he was the interrupted bu the beeping of the computer again. On the lower left corner the image of Zatara appeared.

"Zatara to Justice League," the black hair man said, "The sorcerer Wotan is using the emulate of attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Batman look at superman as he heard the information of the attack. "Superman," he said.

"It's a small fire," Superman replied, "Local authorities have it under control." Eclipse who was listening narrow her eyes curiosity peaked in her mind.

"Then cadmus can wait," Batman said. Looking down he press one of the keyboard. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The screen then turn black and the other hero's began to leave. Batman turn to the sidekicks as they walked towards him, "Stay put."

"What?" Robin exclaimed, "Why?"

Aquaman stood next to Batman, "This is league mission," he replied.

"You're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when!" Kid flash exclaimed not liking what was happening.

"I meant you're not train to work as part of this team," Flash rephrased as he gesture to the other league members.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," Aquaman aid.

"But for now, stay put," Batman finish with narrow eyes. He then turn around and began to leave followed by Aquaman and Flash. Before walking through the door Batman remember one last person. "Eclipse," at the sound of her name she lifted her head up, "Do not leave this room." The girl let out a groan, she had hope to shadow travel home, but it seemed her father remember her being there. "I mean it."

With a sigh the girl nodded, "Fine, I won't go home or set a foot outside this room." With that Batman left leaving.

Both Martina Manhunter and Green arrow looked at the teens. Green arrow turn to green man, "Glad you didn't bring, you know who?" he asked.

"Indeed," the martian replied. Eclipse watched at the hero's left with red tornado giving one last glance before leaving. The door shut right behind him leaving the sidekicks alone.

There was a silence in the room before Kid Flash huffed. "When we're ready?" he said with closed eyes as his hands were clench in fist. "How are we supposed to be ready when they treat us like-Like _sidekicks."_

"My mentor, my king," Aqualad said as he looked to the side, "I thought he trusted me." Eclipse looked at the older boy feeling bad for him.

Kid Flash looked at him, "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basic!" he said, "They've got a secret HQ in space!"

Aqualad looked down, "What else are they not telling us."

Robin let out a sigh, "I have a better question," he began as he looked to the side before turning to back to them. "Why didn't we leave with speedy?" The boys all looked down in thought wanderings why exactly didn't they leave.

Eclipse sigh as she closed her eyes feeling bad for them. "Look," they turn to her as she stood before them, "We all should have known they were't going to show us the _real_ HQ. We let our self truest them and that may be why we feel let down." She crossed her arms and before anyone could say anything she continued. "We didn't leave with speedy because were not about to throw away the- somewhat- truest _we_ have with _them._ We need to prove our-self's and were not going to make a show like Speedy did." The boys stayed quite as they listen to her. She then put her hands on her hips, "Now, what is project Cadmus?"

Robin look up, "Don't know," he said before giving a sly smile, "but I can find out."

Eclispe smiled back with her arms crossed, "then do it."

Robin walked to the computer were Superman had call in. He began to type on the computer until a voice said, " ** _Access denied_**."

"Ha, Want to bet?" Robin began to type again until the screen showed writing moving at a high speed.

Kid flash looked in amazed, "Wow, How are you doing that?" he asked as Eclipse gave a bright smile.

"Same system at the batcave," he answer simply.

" ** _Access granted,"_** the computer said as it showed an image of a facility.

"Alright," Robin began as the other's payed attention to what he was going to say. "Project Cadmus. General lab here in D.C. That's all there is," he turn to the others. Eclipse tapped her chin as she tried to make sense of this. The justice league didn't have enough information on this place which, to her, was very suspicious.

"How suspicious, no?" she said as the other's turn to her. She then gave a smirk, "Batman is suspicious as well, maybe we should investigate." Robin gave her a smirk at having thought of the same thing.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said as the other's turn to him, "It could be poetic justice."

"Hey, there all about justice," Robin commented. Eclipse nodded agreeing with him.

Aqualad let out a deep breath, "But they said to stay put," he reminded them and then turn to Eclipse, "and for you to not leave."

"For the bottling out the sun mission, not this," Robin said as he found an excuse.

Eclipse pointed at herself, "And I can shadow travel there. Which means I don't step a foot out this place and I wouldn't be going home." She and Robin high five each other at being aboard the new mission.

"Wait," Kid flash said as he became excited for what was happening. He turn Robin to look his way, "A-are you going to the Cadmus mission? Because if you're going, I'm going." Both boys smirked at one another, while the girl rolled her eyes, but became excited at checking this place out even if in the back of her mind she was still worried about her powers.

"Just like that," Aqualad said with his usual series face, "we're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a play date," Robin replied.

She walked to stand next to the boy, "and I'm not about to let you guys do this on your own." She smiled at the boys as she crossed her arms. Aqualade looked at them before giving a smile. Eclipse jumped with her hands in the air. "Yeah, were about to break in to some facility!"

* * *

 _ **In cadmus...**_

The firefighters were trying to keep the fire under control. A could of smoke form from the fire that was flickering inside the top section of the building. From the top floor, two men waved their hands around as smoke and fire were behind them. "Help!" they yelled. "Get us down!"

"Stay put!" One of the fireman said, "We will get you out." Just then an explosion the room behind then exploded sending the two man down. As the two man where falling a red and yellow blur cached them. Kid Flash left them on top of the building as he began to sly down the flat wall. He grabbed onto the open window as the fireman saw him.

"Its- what's his name- Flash boy!" The fireman chief said.

"Kid Flash!" The boy corrected then looked to the side, "Why is that so hard?"

Robin and Aqualad jugged closed to the building and stop a few feet away from the fireman."So smooth," Robin commented as Eclipse appeared from the building to the side. She looked at Kid flash and shook her head, her brother and him were always impatient.

Aqualad looked up at the boy, "Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan," he began. He turn to look at Robin, "We- Robin?" but the boy was no longer there. He turn around to look for him. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to Eclipse who pointed towards the firetruck. Robin used his grappling hook to swing into the open window and help Kid Flash.

"Does two don't know what waiting means or what making a plan is," she joked as the boy got mildly irritated by the two younger boys actions. She put a hand on the boy' arm and gave a small smile. "We should get the two men from the building then go inside. I would offer to do that, but.." she looked away, "they could get frighten by being in total darkness and I've never tried to shadow travel anyone but my self." The boy nodded before running towards the fire man.

"I need to borrow that," he said before taking his two water-beares. The water from the hose moved towards the boy as me made a swirl under him. The water rose up until he was at the top of the building. "Step aboard, now," the two scientist followed his instructions and jumped on the swirling water. They stumble a bit before sitting down, the swirling water began to lower down, as it got to the open window the boy jumped off, but still controlled the water until both men were safely on the ground. Aqualad looked towards Eclipse who smiled at him before she lower herself into her shadow. He watched as the shadow moved towards him before the girl appeared again this time she was next to him.

"Let's go," she said before jumping down. He followed soon after.

Aqualad looked at boy wonder as he was trying to hack the computer. "Appreciate the help," he commented dryly.

"You handle it," the boy said as he turn around to look at him. "Besides, were here to investigate." Turning back he kept on hacking the computer. Aqualad decided to turn and look around. "Poetic justice, remember."

Eclipse looked at him with narrowed eyes, "If we weren't on a mission I would have punched you in the arm for leaving us behind." Robin looked at her and smile sheepishly.

Aqualad walked out of the room and looked around at the hallway. A small ding made him turn to the other side. His eyes widen as a small creature was inside the elevator. He saw him right before it closed. "There was something in the-" Aqualad began as Kid Flash walked behind him.

"Elevator should be lock down," the fast boy informed. Both Robin and Eclipse walked to stand them next to them. The girl watched her brother run towards the elevator. She shared a look with KF and then followed him.

"This is wrong," the young boy said. He looked down at his gloves as a holographic computer appeared. Eclipse looked over his shoulder as the boy began to type. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator." The holograph showed the elevator and to the side was some information. "It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said before walking towards the elevator.

Eclipse looked at her brother then turn to the elevator. "No wounder Fa-Batman was suspicious," the girl said as she stop herself from saying father. The look Robin gave her knew he had heard. " _I almost called Batman father. This is going to be harder than I thought,"_ the girl told her brother threw mind link.

Robin smiled at her, " _I don't think he would be mad if they find out."_

" _I know, but what if he doesn't want to say anything yet?"_ she question. Their conversation was interrupted by Aqualad who forced the elevators door open. She walked next to Aqualad to look down at the dark tunnel that had few lights to the side. "Wow," she could barely see anything and didn't know how deep it was.

Robing walked to stand next to her and looked down. "And that's why they need an express elevator," he said before standing up and shooting a grappling hook at the ceiling. Eclipse watched him sly down. She was about to grab the rope when Kid Flash accidentally leaned on her.

"Wah!" she yelled as she fell down. Turning around she grabbed her own grappling hook gun and manage to stop herself from falling. Looking up she glared at Kid Flash.

"Sorry," the boy apologized. Eclipse just rolled her eyes before lowering herself down. Aqualad jumped on her rope while Kid Flash jumped on Robins.

Robin watched at the number of levels he passed before he stop. Soon after Eclipse came to his side her rope having reach her limit as well. "I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said.

"Same," Eclipse replied " _All have to tell father to make one's longer,"_ she told him and got a nod in agreement. Eclipse turn to see what lever they where on. **Sl 26** it read along the walls in black letters. She saw her brother swinging on his rope before jumping to a small plat form by the elevators doors. She followed soon after and so did the other boys, with Aqualad helping Kid Flash.

Robin stood to the side hacking the system. "Bypassing security," he looked at his holographic computer who had animated faces of him that were red one second before turning green. "There! Go," Aqualad open the doors for them.

"Welcome to project Cadmus," Robin said as they walked in. Eclipse looked around before her attention turn to Kid Flash who had decided to run and check out the place. She shook her head at the boys actions.

Aqualade saw him as well and whispered out to him, "Kid, Wait!"

She looked to where he head gone, "we so need a plan," she mutter before following him.

Kid Flash ran to a another hallway, where he came to a halt as he saw some odd creatures in front of him. He slid on the ground and looked up. In front of him were gray monkey like creatures with tusk, spikes on their shoulders, red eyes, and red lines along their lower arm and sides. Eclipse saw one of them almost step on the boy and used her shadow to pull him away. Kid Flash stood up as the shadow moved away, "Thanks."

They all turn around to see the creatures past them. Until one turn to them, on top of his head was a small gray creatures. He looked their way and his two horns glowed red. Eclipse touched her head as she felt a strong headache. She looked up at the strange creature before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"No," Aqualad said as he looked at the creature, "Nothing odd going on here." All the giant creatures left and Eclipse open her eyes and eyebrow raised.

She turn to Aqualad, "mine control?" she asked.

The boy gave a nod, "thank you," he thanked her. "How did you do that?"

She waved her hand as if it was nothing. "It's kind of like a shield that I can use and help other's when I link my mind to them. Nothing will get past it, but it only works for the mind unfortunate. Hopefully one day I can use it to protect," she explained. With a nod the began to look around the place being careful to not get caught by anyone.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the facility..**_

A scientist had red liquid on a glass container. Some of the small creatures were behind him in larges tubes. Some fully developed and some not ready yet. The man drop some of the red liquid on a tube that had blue crystal in them. He watched as the crystal dissolved and the liquid turn blue. He smirked as he saw the change. A small sound made him.

"Dr. Desmond," a man's voice said from the hall.

"Tell me, guardian," the doctor spoke as he grabbed the blue tube and out it away in a metal beaker that had _**Project**_ ** _Blockbuster_** written on it. "What part of no interruption did you not understand?"

"A gu-gnome on sub-level," said the man. A small gray creature was on his shoulder and his face was cover by a golden color metal mask.

The scientist gave a desperation sigh, "Did I miss a perimeter breach alarm?" he asked as he looked away from his microscope.

"No," the man said with his hand on his hips.

"Then the g-gnomes confused," the stated simply. "Whatever might occur on our faux lab above ground, the Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." He wen't back to looking at the microscope not caring about what the guardian said.

"My job to keep it that way," the guardian replied with his hands behind his back.

"Fine," the scientist let out with irritation in his voice, "Take a squad."

From the shadows a gray skin man like creature emerged. He had two horns in the middle of his forehead and red eyes. "Might I recommend guardian leave his g-gnome behind?" he said as he pointed to the small grey creature, "If violent should occur.."

Guardian turn to the scientist and finish the man like persons sentence, "The little guy would be in my way."

"No," the scientist said as he touched another g-gnome he had to his side. "The advance of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concern." As he moved his hand a way the g-gnome looked at the guardian's g-gnome and his two small horns glowed. The masked man turn back to the man-like-person with a blank look.

"I need my g-gnome with me at all times," he stated before walking out. The gray skin man looked at the guardian then the scientist before leaving. The scientist gave one last glance before getting back to work.

* * *

 _ **With the young heroes..**_

Eclipse looked around keeping watched as Robin tried to hack into the system. This place was giving her the creeps as it was dark and way to silent. Not to mention what she had seen was very unsettling. She turn as she heard the door finally open. The other boys and girl turn to him,"Okay. I'm officially whelmed," he breath out. In front of them were large glass tubes were stock on top of each other in a platform. Strange bug like creatures were in each tube with electricity surrounding them.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash realized. Eclipse looked around at the strange creatures in amazement and curiosity. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these- _things_." Kid Flash turn to them as he gestured to the creatures. "Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad began, "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." Robin who was now standing next to him looked at them.

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," the young boy said.

Eclipse tap her chin, "But why?" she question.

"Let's find out," Robin simply said before walking to a nearby system. Eclipse to this opportunity to get closer to the creatures as she was curious of them. They may seem so quite scary or odd to them, but they didn't have an aura of danger. She turn back to her brother as he looked around the data he found.

"They call them genomorphs," the boy said, "Look at the stats on these things- super-strength, telepathy, razor claws." He looked switched to the next pictured at all the different creatures. "These are leaving weapons!" Eclipse looked at him in shock and knew this mission had just turn much more serious.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes, "They're engineering an army, but for who?"

Eclipse turn to them with serious eyes, "Whoever it is, is not a good person. This thing could be to dangerous."

"Wait!" Robin began as he moved to another data, "There's something else. Project kr." He then began to tap on the screen as the letter were different. "The file's triples-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" A voice shouted making them turn. In came the guardian with a few gray skin creatures with pointy ears and were walking in its four legs and had long tails. They were medium size and skinny. "Wait! Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" he recognized.

Robin looked at Kid Flash as his holographic computer tried to deciphering the writing. "At least he got your name right," he said making Eclipse smile. Her attention then turn back to the guardian, his aura wasn't dark, but rather light.

Aqualad looked at him with recognized "I know you. Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," the man replied with a shrug.

"Then what are you doing here?" Eclipse asked as she stood next to Aqualad while keeping an eye on Robin.

Guardian looked at her with a confuse look. "Who are you?" he asked.

Eclipse crossed her arms, "names Eclipse," she replied.

Guardian gave a nod, "I see knew sidekick," the girl suppress the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Eclipse stiffen at that. If her father found out she disobey him she was going to be in a lot of trouble. She suppress a shudder at the punishment she could already see coming. Even when she was feeling all of those things in the outside she kept a calm and collective appearance. _"I am so dead when this is all done,"_ she thought, " _well life was fun while it lasted."_ Robin snicker behind his hand having her the girls thought. She turn to smile brightly at her brother.

Thankfully Kid Flash said something else before the guardian decided to call the justice league. "You think the league's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" he question.

The older man looked at him with shock, "Weapons?" he repeated. The girl turn to Robin to see his hologram computer had completed the deciphering "What are you-what have I-" he began, the creature on his shoulder turn his head towards him and his small horns glowed red. Eclipse saw this and it made her frown. "My head," he touched his head with his eyes open. She knew that _thing_ was messing with his head.

" _I think we should leave_ ," the girl told the other threw mind link. This in return surprise them making them turn to her. She hate linking her mind to others without permission, but right now she didn't have any other choice.

Guardian open his eyes and looked at them with a serious face. "Take them down hard!" he order the other creatures, "No mercy!"

Robin took action and threw a smoke bomb in front of them before using his grappling hook to get on top of a pillar in the ceiling. Eclipse did the same before looking down, she had forgotten that the two boys didn't have a grappling hook.

Both Kid Flash and Aqualad were on the ground trying to defending themselves against the grey creatures. Kid Flash ran away from one that was following him then pushed himself of the wall and flipped over his attacker. He did the same again as another tried to attack him only this time he kicked another in the face. While Aqualad was trying to get one off of him. One he did he was hit in the back by the guardian who thew him to a nearby computer. Guardian was ready to attack again when a shadow grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Eclipse came down next to Aqualad, "Are you okay?" she asked and received a nod. "Okay, grab onto me," Aqualad did as told without hesitation and grabbed her arm. She turn to Kid Flash who was heading her way, "KF!" She extended her hand for him to grab. He speed to her and just manged to touche her hand before they were enveloped by the shadows.

She fast travel to were she knew her brother was. Once close her and the boys reemerged from the shadows. Kid Flash let go of her hand and shudder, "Dude," he let out as he had felt cold while being in the shadows.

"Sorry," she apologized, "that's why I don't shadow travel anyone with me. In this case I had to do it."

"Well talk about this later," Aqualad interrupted. Unlike Kid Flash he didn't shudder he had travel to the shadowy place of the ocean and to him the feeling of shadow traveling and going there were no different.

Eclipse and kid flash nodded before heading towards Robin who was hacking into the elevator system. Using his speed the boy got close to the boy before the others. "Way to be a team player, rob!" he exclaimed.

Robin looked at him, "Weren't you right behind me?" he asked as the elevator door open.

"No, we weren't," Eclipse stated as she stood next to him. "You have to stop going on like that!" They got into the elevator before turning to see the gray creatures heading their way. They were inches away from them when the door closed.

Eclipse leaned on the elevators wall and touch her forehead. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was getting out of control and fast. She open her eyes to see the elevator indicating them going down. She frowned at this and pushed herself off the metal wall.

"Were heading down?" question Aqualad.

Kid Flash turn to Robin, "Dude, out is up," he said as he pointed to the ceiling.

The young boy looked at him with a semi confused look, "Excuse me? Project Kr," he reminded them, "it's down on sub-lever 52."

Aqualad took a deep breath and walked towards the other side of the elevator to were Eclipse was. The girl could already know what he was feeling. She frowned at feeling the boy's feelings before remember she was still linked to him. Shutting the link of she turn to him. "This is out of control. Perhaps-" he began then turn to them, "perhaps we should contact the league."

They all looked down wondering if perhaps they should do just that. Eclipse closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel herself running out of energy. It seemed shadow traveling with other's took a lot of energy from her. It didn't help that she wasn't use to it either. Aqualad saw this, but before he could ask what was wrong the elevator came to a stop. The doors slid open reveling a very odd room.

The room's walls were lumpy red and there was a lot of electronic plugged into the place. Robin went on ahead as the other boys shared a look. "We are already here," Kid Flash said before following after Robin.

Aqualad sigh then turn as the girl put a hand on his arm. He could see her breathing had become a bit quick. "Are you okay?" he asked as both began to follow the other boys.

Eclipse glanced at him, "Yeah, shadow traveling with other's just took a lot of energy off me. I will be alright," she said. Thinking about what she had said before she let out a groan, "Fa-Batman is going to be mad at me for exhausting myself quickly."

Aqualad frowned having her that slip, but didn't say anything about it. They reached Robin and Kid Flash and hid behind two barrels. "Which way?" the older boy asked.

"Yeah, bizarre-looking hallway one," Robin said sarcastically as he pointed to each of the two hallways, "or bizarre-looking hallway two?" The girl rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" the boy let out as he rubbed his head and turn to her.

"You were the one that wanted us to come down here. You should have know what way," she stated as the boy looked away. She sigh as she looked both ways before..

"Halt!" a voice said making them turn. A man like creature with horns and gray skin stood in one hallway. His horns and eyes glowed red as he lifted two barrels off the ground with his mind and threw then at the young hero's. Eclipse lifted her hands up and the shadows protected them. Robin took this opportunity to throw a batarang at him only to be stop as it got to them man-creature's face.

" _Guess this means were taking the other hallway,"_ she thought.

"How are you in my head!" Kid Flash exclaimed as they ran to the other hallway.

Eclipse turn to him with a sheepish look, "Sorry, I keep forgetting I liked myself to you." She shut the link connection with Kid Flash and made sure her link connection with Aqualad was also shut. The only person she kept her connection with was Robin.

The man-like creature looked the way the young hero's had left. The elevator door open from a few feet next to him. The guardian and the other skinny creatures ran out. "They are heading for project Kr," he informed and they followed after.

Eclipse was debating on whether she should use her shadow traveling or wait. As she debated with herself, Kid Flash ran ahead. He made a turn and tried to stop himself from bumping on to a woman that was coming out a room down the hall he had taken. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and slid under the woman making her fall flat on her face. The boy looked as the doors to the room ware about to close then looked to the side were he grabbed a metal long can and put it between the two shutting doors. He turn to see the other's coming his way. "Hurry!" he yelled as he walked into the room.

Eclipse waited for her brother to walk in before she fallowed. She turn to see Aqualad getting in before kicking the metal can away. They turn to see Robin disabling the door. He turn to them, "I disable the door," he informed, "We're safe."

Aqualad looked aroun, "We're trap," he said.

Eclipse took a deep breath as she leaned on her knees. "Well it will give us time to figure out how to get out. It's better than nothing," she said.

"Ugh, guys," Kid Flash called as he looked at the system in the room, "You'll want to see this." They turn to him as he press a button from the panel and the light were turn on. They walked towards him and their eyes widen at what they saw. In a crystal container was a teenage boy with three of the g-genome above him. He was in a white one piece suit with an S in the center, just like superman's. The fact that there was a boy in the room wasn't what surprise them. The boy looked almost like superman. In the class was the letter **Kr.**

"Wow," the girl let out as she looked at the boy. "What the hell is going on."

Kid Flash moved towards the class container and looked at the letters. "Big 'K' little 'r' the atomic symbol for krypton," he realized. Eclipse walked to stand next to the boy as she looked at his face.

"Clone?" she question as she turn to the others. Turning back around she looked at the boy.

"Robin," Aqualad said as he turn to the boy, "hack."

Robin was still in shock from what he saw, but after begin called he shook his head. "Oh, right, right." He began took out an sub drive corn that was connected to his clove holographic computer and began to hack the system. "Weapon designation Superboy," he began as Eclipse tore her eyes way from the boy followed Kid Flash towards her brother. "A clone force-grown in.." his eye went wide, "sixteen weeks!" He looked up at the others as he finish reading the information, "from DNA acquired from Superman."

Eclipse crossed her arms, "More like _stolen_ from Superman," she stated as she looked back at the boy. She shook her head, "There's no way the man of steel knows about this." The man of steel was usually what she called Superman, kind of like a nickname she had for him. "What else is there?"

Robin turn back to his holographic computer, "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

Aqualad turn to the small screen in the panel and pointed to the g-gnomes above Superboy's head. "And these creatures?" he asked.

"Genomorph gnome," Answer the young boy, "telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash commented. Eclipse agreed with him, there's no one anyone knows about this. If he was hiding then there was a purpose for him and she got the feeling it was a bad one. "They're making a slave out of-well- Superman's _son_."

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said as he pressed the Atlantic letter on his belt. The other's pressed their communicates, but got nothing.

"No signal," Kid Flash informed. "We're in to deep, literally."

Robin turn to his sister, "You think you can communicate with Batman all the way from here?" he asked.

Eclipse thought about it. She had communicated with her father from a fair long distance, but who knew how far he was. She would need to look for him, but she didn't know how far her mind link could go. Not to mention her running out of energy and searching for her father would take a lot more. "I- Maybe" she shook her head, "I don't know. I've never tried to contact him from so far away. I would have to search for him first, but who knows if my mental link can go that far." She looked at the other then turn to superman's clone. This was to important. "But I will try."

With that the girl sat at a corner and closed her eyes. She open her mind and looked around for her father. She already knew how to know what it felt like to find him. She focused on that and began to search through all of those persons minds.

* * *

Outside the room, the people tried to open the doors, but to no avail. Guardian stood a few feet away with his g-gnome on his shoulder as he waited for them to open the door. From behind him, Dr. Desmond ran towards him along with the grey skin man. "They're still in there with the weapon?!" the scientist exclaimed.

"We can't get the door open," Guardian simply replied.

Desmond turn to the gray-skin-man, "Use your telekinesis!" he order.

He looked at the scientist calmly, "I have tried to no avail," he replied.

"Useless," Desmond exclaimed as he threw his hands on the air. "This is a debacle." He turn to Guardian, "Get some g-toll down here to muscle the door open now!"

Guardian put his hands on his hips as he stood straight. "Already on their way," he informed.

Desmond calmed down abit, "You realize once we get in there we cant ever let them leave," he said as he looked to the side.

"Doc, this aren't your.. _typical_ meddling kids," Guardian commented, "You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors, truest me,"Dr. Desmond said. He turn to the g-gnome, Contact the g-gnomes inside Kr." The small g-gnome did as he was told and closed his red eyes as his horns began to glow.

* * *

In side the room, Elicpse tried to search as fat as she could. She knew there were people outside trying to get in and fasten her search. The problem she had was that her energy was ruining out at a quick pace. That didn't stop her as she was planing on using all her energy till the last bit left. Thankful that wouldn't effect her to much and would only make her sleep for a few days.

The other young hero's turn to look at Eclipse waiting for her to contact the league. Kid Flash looked at the boy, not noticing when the g-gnomes horns glowed. "This is wrong," Kid Flash said to the others.

Robin looked up at Aqualad, "We can't leave him like this." He turn to look at his sister, " _Have you contact them yet?"_ he asked. She didn't answer only shook her head. The boy became worried as he knew her energy was declining quickly. He was tempted to lend her some of his energy.

Eclipse cracked on eye open and glared at her brother. "Don't you dare," she said before closing her eye. She didn't like to take other peoples energy's. She wasn't used to it and didn't know when she was taking to much. Her body also wasn't accustom to other peoples energy. If she were to take to much it could end up with them being in a comma or worse. For her there wouldn't be to much problems for her with the exceptions of her having to rest of a few days. She was after all half-human.

Aqualad glanced at Eclipse, then turn to the clone. Looking down he thought about setting the boy free. "Set him free," he decided. Turning to Robin, "Do it."

Robin did as told and unlocked the class container. The front glass slid down while the other slid up. They watched the boy as his hand move. Aqualad open narrowed his eyes as he saw the g-gnomes' horn glow. Superboy's eyes open, looking at the boys in front of him.

Just then Eclipse had found her father, "Found him!" she let the other's know. " _Luna?"_ she heard her father. " _Yeah, its me,"_ the girl began, _"I'm sorry, but we-"_ she was interrupted as she heard Aqualad groan. Opening her eyes she saw Superboy on top of the older boy. "Aqualad!" she yelled and cut her link with her father. She stood up quickly as both boys ran towards him.

Superboy began to hit Aqualad before he was restrain by Robin an Kid Flash. "Hang on, Supey!" Kid Flash said.

"We're on your side," Robin added. From the corner of his eye he saw Eclipse making her way to them.

Superboy manege to slip his arm from Kid Flash and punched the boy away. Eclipse saw as her friend kid a glass contained, shattering it in the process before falling on the ground.

Robin kept a hold on the strong boy. He took a smoke bomb, "I don't want to do this," Robin said before activating the smoke bomb on the boy. Superboy stood up and took his weight off Aqualad. Using this opportunity Aqualad kicked him away. Before the boy stood back up Robin grabbed his electric gun and shot two ropes towards the clone. Superboy looked at the ropes on his chest and took them off, then pulled them bringing the boy towards him. Grabbing the boy by the neck he slammed him on the ground before stepping on his chest.

Eclipse looked at Superboy, she really didn't want to hurt him, but he just hit her brother and was currently stepping on him. No one lays a hand on him. _**No one**_. Her eyes turn red as she looked at the boy. "That's my brother your stepping on!" she yelled as she lifted the shadows of the ground, grab the boy by the neck, and trow him to the metal bed he had been standing on. She ran towards her brother soon after. Grabbing him she looked at him with concern eyes. "Robin," she watched as he let out a groan and then fainted. Looking ahead she glared at the boy. Now she was mad. Her energy was almost drain and using her shadow power would only last for a few seconds. Her eyes trailed to her hand as and idea formed on her head. One she hatted, but at the moment didn't care.

Aqualad ran towards them and stood in front of Eclipse. Superboy stood up and began to walk towards them. "We are trying to help you," Aqualad informed. The boy didn't listen and lunched himself at him.

"Aqualad!" the girl yelled as both him and Superboy began to fight. She gave one more look at her brother before looking at her hands. She took her gloves off and ran towards he boy. Aqualad punched, kicked, and dodged the boy attack. He got behind the clone and electrocute him making the boy yell in pain. Superboy git his teeth and glanced at the boy before jumping on the ceiling. The girl watched with wide eyes as Aqualad hit the wall before Superboy landed again still the older boy didn't let go. That was until Superboy jumped up again and this time Aqualad let go and fell to the ground unconscious.

Superboy turn to Eclipse who was looking down at Aqualad before turning back to him. "We just wanted to help you," she stated before getting in a fighting stance. "But now, you pissed me off. No one touched my friends or brother!" With that she lunched herself at him. The boy tried to punch her, but Eclipse was faster and dodged all his punches. She grabbed his hand then touched his face. She could feel the energy flowing in her body before she was kicked in the stomach and thrown to the wall. She let out a groan before yelping and rolling to the side. With narrowed eyes she lifted her shadows to wrapped round the boys body.

Superboy became irritated at not being able to move. He watched as the girl got close to him her hand extended before her. He had felt his energy leaving him and knew her touch had something to do with it. Narrowing his eyes he used all of his strength to get out of the shadows hold. He watched as the girl stop, sweat slid down her face as he felt the shadows begin to loosen. He pulled his arm and was finally able to move. He grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her to the wall. He was hopping it would stop her, but to his surprise she stood up again. This time he grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could without breaking any bones.

Eclipse tried to grab the boy to drain his energy, but she had used to much of her own energy and the small amount she got from the boy was already gone. She tried to get herself loose but the boy was to strong and she could feel herself loosing unconscious. Using her remaining strength she looked at the boy. "We- just wanted... to help... they will.. use... you as.. a weapon," she let out before fainting.

The clone let the girl fall on the ground a frown on his face. He looked down at the girl for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards the door. He dug his finger into the metal before torn the door open.

Dr. Desmon turn to him and walked past him to see the young hero's on the ground. "Attaboy," he praised the clone.

Superboy turn to see the girl on the ground her words ringing on his mind.

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to follow/ favorite and/or review.**

 **I will check for any mistakes later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, I was having trouble deciding if I was going to do this story like my others. I usually wright the who episode even if my oc isn't in it. That made me wonder how I was going to do it with so many episode. I also had the choose to just do it from her 3rd point of view and occasionally shift to others. I kind of want to try to do that for this story so that's how this chapter will be going. If any of you don't like it like that just let me know._**

 ** _Or if you have any other opinions, let me know as well._**

 _(Thought and mental link.)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 ** _New_** ** _beginning_**

She felt as if her head was being pounded over and over. It hurt as if someone was trying to enter her mind. She tried to move her hand, but felt them bound by some cold object. Cold object? She tried to move again, but couldn't. She began to panic, that was the same thing she felt before when she and her mother were held captive before her mother was killed. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. Not to mention whatever was trying to get in her mind was beginning to give her a headache. " _Where am I?!_ " she mentally screamed as she tried to move her hand and wake up. But didn't feel herself move, she couldn't wake up.

" _Luna!_ " she heard someone calling her threw her mental link, " _You need to wake up._ "

 _"Where am I!_ " she yelled, ignoring the boy, and tried move to unbound herself. Why wasn't it working. "M _om?!"_ she yelled as she began to panic. What if she was back in that prison? What if she hadn't gotten away and her mother had died for no reason? or what if she was still alive.

" _Calm down, you're alright just try to open your eyes,_ " the boy said softly. Eclipse knew that voice she knew who's it was.

 _"R-Robin?_ " she question. Her mind was fogged by the fear of being back in that prison.

" _Yeah, it's me_ ," the boy replied making her calm down. "T _ry to open your eyes._ "

" _O-okay,_ " she took a deep breath and tried to relax as she began to calm down she began hearing the voices from the others. In an instant she recognized them. This helped her calm down more.

"W-wh- What do you what?!" she heard kid yelled. She could already guess who he was talking to as the events of what had happen before she block out came back to her. "Quit staring! Your creeping me out?!"

Robin looked at Kid as he yelled at the clone. "KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," Robin suggested. His attention turn to his sister who had yet to awake. At least he knew she was alright or at least she was now. He could already guess why she began to panic after all she had told him what had happen to her.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said calmly.

"Yeah, we tried to free you and you turn on us," Kid flash added. "How's that for granted-"

Aqualad turn to him, "Kid, please, be quite now. I believe our new friend here is not in full control of his actions." As Aqualad talked to kid flash, Robin glanced at his sister one last time, seeing that she was finally began to stir, he pulled out a tool from his gauntlet and began to pick the lock without being notice.

"Wh-What if-" the clone began to say before looked down. He eyes then trailed to the girl who was still unconscious but alive. He turn to the other boys, "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash question making Superboy clenched his hand into fist.

"Yes, _he_ can," he stated with a harsh look at the boy.

The other hero's turn to kid flash. The fast boy looked back at him, "Not like I said _it"_ he replied.

"Must you always say unnecessary thing KF," Eclipse asked. The other turn to her as she open her eyes. Her silver eyes were emotionless, but the ones that knew her could see the panic in her eyes. She looked around and found herself in a pot between Robin and kid flash. " _I hate tight places and I hate being held as a prisoner,_ " she thought. Her eyes turn to the boy's who was looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him before trying to move her hands. " _Stupid metal cuffs._ "

Aqualad turn back to superboy as he kept on staring at the girl with a frown. "The genomorphs taught you telepathically," the older boy said making the clone turn to him. Eclipse turn to listen to the other boys as she tried to pick the lock.

"They taught me much. I can read, write," the boy replied making Eclipse tilt her head to the side, forgetting about picking the lock. She wounder why anyone would do something like that even if he was a clone. Then again bad guys seemed to care about no one, but themselves and there was no way they would let him out.

"But," she heard herself saying with a frown, "Have you seen them?" Superboy turn to her as she looked at him with soft eyes. For a second she stop and just looked at the boy she could feel some kind of emotion from him, but she couldn't quite know what. Or why she could feel it. "Have they ever let you out of this place to see what's out there? The sky or the sun?"

Superboy looked at her with an emotionless expression, "images are implanted in my minds, but," he looked to the side as his head lower slightly, "no. I have not seen them." This made Eclipse frown even more, no one deserved the life he had. Not even if he was a clone.

"You don't deserve this," she said making him turn to her. "No one deserves this. Your just locked up in this place, like some prisoner."

He frowned at her. Why would she care? He wasn't a prisoner in this place, was he? He knew her words were true but didn't say anything.

"Do you know what you are? _Who you are?_ " Aqualad question.

He turn towards the older boy. "I am Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the superman, created to replace Superman should he parish," he explained before his voices turn a bit more serious, "to destroy him should he turn from the light."

Everyone's eyes widen at the boys statement. Eclipse looked at the boy, "Wow," she let out, " _we better not let superman hear that or else he's not going to like it."_ She told robin to which the boy nodded in agreement.

"To be like Superman is...a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said. Suberboy looked at the boy as he spoke, no expression was shown on his face. "But like superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pot. Beyond Cadmus."

Eclipse looked at the boy as his eyes when from being wide with shock to narrowing with anger. "I live because of cadmus! It is my home!" the boy exclaimed.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin stated.

Eclipse let out a sigh as she looked at the boy with narrowed eyes. "Home?" she repeated. Superboy looked at her with clenched fist, "home is a place you want to return to. Who on earth would like to return to _this_ place?" She looked around at all the lab equipment. "This is no home. This place is nothing _but_ a prison."

Robin turn from his sister to the older boy. "We can show you the sun," he added.

"Uh," Kid flash began as he turn to him, "pretty sure it's after midnight." He turn to superboy, "But we can show you the moon." Eclipse rolled her eyes at what the boy said but kept quite.

"We can show you, introduce you, to superman," Aqualade said.

The girl turn to the older boy. She had a very bad feeling about what he said. " _Yeah, like superman is going to love to be introduced to his clone,"_ she thought as she went back to picking the lock. It was taking longer than necessary. She could see the surprise look in the boys eyes as he thought about what Aqualad said.

"No, they cant," a voice said as Desmond, the guardian, and another scientist came into the room. "They'll be... other wise _occupied."_

" _I'm not liking the sound of that,"_ she said with a hint of panic.

He turn to his female colleague, "Activate the cloning process," the doctor order. He crossed his arms as he looked at the girl before him, he didn't know who she was, but his boss didn't seemed to care. She could be useful to them though.

"Pass," Robin said, "Batcave's crowded enough."

The girl tried to keep a calm and collective expression even though she was beginning to panic as the scientist moved towards the keyboard panel. "And we do not need another me. I am one of a kind," she commended.

Dr. Desmond ignored the siblings comment and turn to the guardian, "And get the weapon back in _its_ pot."

Guardian nodded and moved towards Superboy. "Hey how come _he_ get to call supey an _it_ ," KF said. Guardian but a hand on the boy shoulder making him turn towards him before looking back at the boy.

"Help us," Aqualad said. Superboy turn towards Eclipse who's eyes showed a small hint of fear after the doctor had talked about cloning them. She was temped to get into his mind- even though she didn't want to- and convince him to help them. The only problem was that she was sure one of those creatures could get into his mind and alert Desmond about what she was trying to do. Looked back at the older man, Superboy shook his hand off his shoulder.

"Don't start think now," Desmond said as he moved to the boys side. The g-gnome moved form the scientist shoulder to superboys, its horns glowed and the boys eyes widen seconds after. "See, your not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to _me!"_ he stop for a moment before correcting himself, "well to cadmus. Same thing. Now, get back to your pot!"

Superboy turn and began to leave. Eclipse looked from superboy to the doctor, "you can't treat him like that!" she yelled, despite her fear at being used for an experiment she wasn't going to let anyone say something as cruel as that. "Even if he's a clone he still has feelings! You can't use him as you wish."

Desmond turn to her as superboy left the room the doors closing soon after. "Why would you care about him? He's nothing but a clone." He didn't wait for her to answer him and nodded towards the other scientist. She began to type on the panel.

The young girl looked at robin with fearful eyes, " _Oh god,"_ she said as she tried to keep her calm. She didn't want to subject to experimenting or anything of that sort.

" _It's going to be alright, Lu,"_ Robing tried his best to help her, but there was nothing he could do to help her. They watched as two metal arms rises from the bottom of the pod. It's handle split into four before needles pierced their chest. Eclipse shut her eyes as she felt the electricity in her system. She yelled in pain as she saw dark liquid began to fill the glass container at the bottom of the pots. She tried her best to move way from the metal objects, but she was weak of energy and the pain was to much for her.

Desmond looked at the teens then turn to his colleague. "We're's double-X?" he asked before turning as the gray skin man appeared behind him. "Lurking as usual. Get the G-gones downloading their memories. When that's done.. _delete_ the sours material."

"Superboy," Aqualad whispered, "You live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours, but ask yourself what would superman do."

Eclipse hear everything Aqualad said. She closed her eyes once more and tried to reach Superboys mind she found him and quickly pushed the g-gnome out of his mind. " _What?"_ she heard him. " _You are not a weapon,"_ she told him, " _Everyone has a choice. Even you. Aqualad is right, and only you get to choice what to do with your life. No one else can control it."_ She open her eyes as tear prick her eyes at the thought of her mother. " _Please, help us."_ Her connection was cut off as she yelled in pain.

Minutes later they hear the sound of metal being crushed. The scientist and guardian turn towards the door to see it ripped and thrown to the side by superboy. He walked towards the young heroes ignoring the others presence. The young heroes looked up, as the metal arms moved away from them, with the exception of Eclipse who had her head down."I told you to get back in your-" Desmond began before being pushed away along with the other two.

Superboy looked down at him, " _Don't_ give me orders."

Kid flash looked at superboy with a hint of doubt, "you here to help us or fry us?"

Superboy narrowed his eyes and stared at him. He relaxed second later, "huh, I don't seem to have heat vision, so, I supposed helping is my only option.

Robins cuff soon after open setting him free. He jumped from the pot, "Ah, finally,"he said as he massaged his wrist, "lucky batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long.

"Seriously that's what your worried about," Kid flash commented, "All league will have our head after tonight!" Robing walked towards the control and retreated the

Robin turn to look at the hero's and saw his sisters head down. "Eclipse?" he called, but the girl didn't respond.

It was to painful. Memories rushed in her mind as she tried to calmed down her panic. She had been locked again and shocked. It was to much for her far to much. _"I have to get out. I need to leave."_ That was the only thought in her head as shadows lifted from the ground and she broke free, her eyes turn red as the shadows surrounded her moving from side to side in a threatening manner. The throbbing in her head made her forget where she was. All she wanted was for her parents to be there and tell her she was alright. But they weren't there.

The boys looked at her as she kneed down and cover her face. The shadows never leaving her side. Robin slowly moved closer to her calling her name and telling her that she was alright. "It's okay, Rose," he used her second name in order for her to not attack him. He watched as she blinked her eyes going back to the same grey color they were before. Her shoulders were still tense waiting for someone to attack, but the shadows lower down back to the ground. He put an hand on her shoulder and looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him then looked at the other boys, who were all waiting for her answer. Slowly she nodded, "yeah, sorry," she replied, her voice barely a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

After a few seconds of silence kid flash open his mouth, "She's got going to attack us, is she?" They all turn to look at him, with robin glaring before the young boy looked down at his sister. She gave a week smile, but he could see the regret look in her eyes.

Robin stood up and turn to superboy, "Free Aqualad," he said, "all get kid mouth."

"Don't you give me order either," Superboy stated. He looked down at Eclipse one last time before doing what he was told. Jumping on Aqualads pot he shatter the cuffs setting the boy free. He helped him up as the boy slumped on his arms.

Aqualad looked up at Superboy, "Thank you," the boy just gave a nod in return.

Eclipsed stood up as she clenched her head leaning on the panel as she waited for her brother to finish freeing Kid Flash. She felt weak and knew that was bad in this situation. Her energy was low and her head hurt, not to mention she had almost lost control over her powers something she had hopped to not do. She turn as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright?" Robin asked with worry in his voice.

She robbed her head and stood straight, "yeah, I will be." She turn to the older boy and gave a weak smile, "thank you." Superboy gave a slow nod as he looked at her. She looked down at her hands and grabbed a pair of gloves she had with her and put them on. She didn't want to absorb anybodies energy, even though she knew she would have to. They turn and ran out towards the doors passing the adult on the ground.

Desmond rest on his shoulder as he looked at them. "Yo-You'll never get out of here," He stated, "I'll have you back in pots before morning!"

Robin turn towards him and shared a look with Eclipse. "That guy is not whelmed," the young boy said as he threw four explosives towards the pots. "Not whelmed at all."

"What's up with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid flash question as they ran way.

Eclipsed turn to him, "It's the same thing I was wondering." As they ran out the door the glass containers exploded setting the lab on fire. She was very grateful for that as now she didn't have to worry to much about being sent back to the pots. They kept running making their way toward the elevator. She felt tire and weak. The only thing she hoped for was to get out of here alive and as soon as they could.

"Were still forty-two level below ground," Aqualad informed, "But if we can make the elevator-" he stop as two giant genomorphs blocked their path.

"Oh, crap," she let out as she looked at them then turn towards as the circle containment in the wall glowed red. They watched more of the skinny gray skin creatures got out from their containment. She turn around just in time to see one of the lager creatures drop his fist towards them. Using her shadows she stop his movement. The others moved out of the way with Superboy jumping up and punching him in the face. She let him go as he was thrown back. Running away from the larger creatures she ran up the wall pushed herself from it and made her way behind the larger creature. She turn and saw the other teens next to her with the exception of superboy who had decided to fight with the genomorphs.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called out, getting the boys attention, "our goal is to escape not to bury our self in here."

Superboy looked at him with anger in his eyes. "You wanna escape!" he yelled then grabbed one of g-gnome and threw it at the other two that were making their way towards them.

Eclipse sigh as she knew he had some emotional problems. Well, then again who wouldn't when they have been locked up all the time and had just been freed. She turn as they all ran towards the elevator. Moving to the side they let Superboy open the doors. She looked up and took her grappling hook as the same time as robin did. They were pulled up, eclipse turn to look to make sure the other's were fallowing when she saw superboy falling.

"I-I'm falling," he said as he and Aqualad went down. They were stop by a shadow that grabbed Aqualad's hand and was connected to the side of the wall. Eclipse had her hand pointed towards them as she used her power to help. Superboy looked down in shock, "Superman can fly," he looked up with a frown on his face, "why can't I fly?"

The girl looked at him as she was next to Kid Flash. Before she could say anything KF spoke. "Don't know," Kid flash replied, "but it looks like you can lip tall buildings in a single bounce. Still cool."

She rolled her eyes at the boys comment. "Well figure it out later," she said as he turn to her. "Right now we should focused on getting out." She extended her hand towards the two. Superboy looked at it before grabbing onto her, he then grabbed on onto Aqualad and helped him down as well. They all leaned against the elevators walls.

Superboy looked down then glanced at Aqualad, "Um, thank you."

She felt bad for the clone and gave a gentle squeeze to their still holding hands. He turn towards her and she gave a small smile to which he return with one of his own.

"Guys!" their attention turn to Robin, "This will have to be our exit." They looked up at the elevator that was sliding down towards them.

She looked at the at them, "grab onto each other." They did as told and she used her shadow to go threw the elevator door. As they stood in the empty hallway she let go of them as she felt light headed.

"Eclipse!" Robin exclaimed as Superboy caught the girl before she fell. The young brother walked to look at her as she touched her head. "You've used to much energy."

"I'm fine," she said as she tried to stand up again only to for her feet to give under her. Her eyes felt heavy and the roomed seemed to be spinning around her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. This was not the time for her to feel light headed or to even be close to fainting.

"No, your not," Robin replied as he looked at her. He had seen her once like that before, back when they first began to train together. Batman had wanted to see how much energy she had and as such made her spar with Robin. The boy dodged all of her attacks and the girl only used her energy, after a few hours the girl began to sweat and soon she fainted. When she wasted to much energy it always happened. It wasn't because she used all of her energy, it was because she went past her limit and kept on going forcing energy that she didn't have to be used. "You have to stop using past your limit."

Eclipse didn't say anything and stayed quite. What was the point in having powers if you could only use them until a certain limit. There were situations that required her to use more than she was meant to use. "I said," she began before stopping at the look Robin was giving her. " _He soo picked that up from father,"_ she thought before rephrasing her self, "I _will_ be fine."

"Um, Guys," Kid flash called making them turn to him. "We don't have time to argue. We're kind of in a hurry."

Robin gave a nod and moved his arm towards her. "Here, you can't go on with such low energy," he said.

She looked from his arm and narrowed her eyes as she looked up. "I. am. not. doing it," she stated. Taking a deep breath she stood up. She still felt light headed, but she would get through it. Superboy still held her arm making sure she was alright.

"Guys," Kid flash began as he was hopping to get going.

"You know how much to take. I'm letting you," the boy replied as he got closer to her. She in return backed away. "You don't have enough energy of your own. Stop worrying and take it. It's not the first time you've done it."

"Yeah and last time its went _so_ well, didn't it?" she replied sarcastically. She wasn't going to take any of her friends energy, especially her brothers. Not after what happen last time. She didn't want to hurt him, not again.

Robin sigh knowing she wasn't going to do what he told her. They turn just as the genomorphs came running towards them. They headed to the left hallway and kept going until superboy spoke, "Go left, left," they did as told.

Eclipse looked at the boy as she had seen him look down and frowned. Her breathing was quick as she was feeling exhausted. She shook her head and followed the other boys as they run right at another corner only for this time to come into a dead end.

Kid Flash looked at Superboy, "Great direction supey! You trying to get us re-potted."

"No, I-" they boy replied as he looked down. Both Robin and Aqualad catching up with them. "I don't understand," he looked at them with a confuse and regretful look.

Robin looked up at the ceiling after looking at his sister as she leaned on the wall. He turn his attention back to the older boy, "Don't apologies! This is perfect!"

Eclipse looked at superboy and then at kid flash. She pushed herself away from the wall and punched kid flash."Ow," he turn towards her and rubbed his sour spot, "What was that for?!"

She rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Don't be mean," she stated, surprising Superboy at being defended by her. She then walked towards robin, "so, what you got?"

* * *

"So, why are we crawling in the air vent?" she question as she stood in front of superboy and behind Kid Flash.

"At this rate well never get out," Kid flash said as he followed Robin who was in front leading them to who-knows-were. Aqualad stood between kid flash and Robin.

Superboy looked to the side as the girl was a bit to close to him. She had said she would be going behind as she didn't to make them feel.. _unconformable_ by going before them, but was quickly shut down by Robin who said no. She would have to go before superboy, and now the girl tried her best to keep a distance, not that it matter. Superboy soon looked up as he hear something within the distance. He quite everyone as they stop and turn to him, "listen."

Eclipse turn to the others sharing a look. "Something's following us. What do we do Robin?"

"Were almost there," he said before he continue moving on.

She rolled her eyes at her brothers unclear plan. With a sigh she followed soon after. Hopefully they could get away from them. Soon after they all got out of the air vent and Robin went and did his thing. Eclipse, though, stayed close to the wall. Her hand on her head. As long as she didn't us her powers anymore she should be fine. Her energy would recover slowly, but she could still move. Thankfully her father had train her to not rely on her powers all the time. Not to mention what her mother had thought her while she was living with her. " _Mother,"_ the girl thought. Her nightmares that had taken over her sleep had lessen as time went by and now she only had to worry about it three times a month.

She missed her. And this place just made her remember something she had wanted to forget. That day her mother and her hand been kidnapped by that unknown person. She had been confused and wondered if, perhaps, he had known about their relationship with batman and had gone after them. The problem was that batman didn't know who he as or had ever been seen fighting him. Her mother on the other hands seemed to know that person. Her eyes had become dangerously alerted and her expression became hard. They had both been held and chained in that place. She could still remember that persons deep voice. That moment he called her mother, " _Alurah."_

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as a hand touched her shoulder. Out of instant she moved away. Aqualad pulled his hand back as the rest looked at her in confusion at her sudden action.

"Sorry," she said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall once again. "I was just remembering something. I'm fine. My energy is restoring." With that she turn to her brother who was on his holographic computer. "What you do?"

"I hack the motion censers," Robin replied.

Kid flash turn towards Robin, "Sweat."

"There's still plenty of them between us and out," The younger boy informed.

"But I've got finally got room to move," Kid flash but on his goggles and ran towards the stairs. Leaving the others behind.

Eclipse sigh, he just couldn't wait for instructions could he? She turn towards the others, "We better follow him ," she said. Getting a nod from them they followed KF. They ran up the stairs and past some of the Gnomorphs that the fast boy had knocked down.

She stayed behind Robin as he looked down at his computer, "More behind us!" he informed.

The girl turn to see the gnomorphs following but were stop as Superboy destroyed the stairs they were on. They turn and kept following the others. As they ran side by side, superboy looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. "Yes?" she asked having felt the boys stare on her.

He turn away from her, "You can," he began before pausing and looking ahead. "If you need energy just take some of mine."

She turn to him and frowned. Did he not hear what she had said before? "No," she stated with a serious voice. "I don't like taking energy from my friends. It's not good to do that."

Now it was his turn to frown. "You took energy from me back when we.. were fighting," he reminded.

"Yeah, but back then I was mad because you had hurt my friends," she said. They kept running almost following Robin as they headed up the stairs. Hopefully they would get out safe and sound. "Besides, didn't you hear what I said? I don't take energy from my friends. That includes you," she smiled at him, "after all you are one of them. You're my friend."

Superboy looked at her in shock at what she had just said to him. He didn't know her and she had barely known him, yet she said he was her friend. He didn't know what to say. The statement made him feel.. happy. Before they could say anything a loud bang sound made them turn. Kid Flash was on the ground he head his head and let out a groan. The alarm range around them as the light in the hall turn red. A metal door blocked their exit.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said as they came to a halt behind KF.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," he replied.

Eclipse walked towards him and kneel down. She looked over the boy and rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine. Hopefully that doesn't effect your brain more than it already is," she teased with a smile.

"haha, your funny," he replied. The girl just smiled at him and helped him up. They turn to see Superboy punch the door then try to open it up. Aqualad tried to help him, but the door wouldn't even budge a little.

Eclipse looked at the door and the superheroes. "I can-" she began before Robin stopped her.

"You can't use anymore energy unless you take some from us or someone else!" he exclaimed already knowing what she was proposing.

She turn to him, "We don't have time for that!"

The other heroes turn to look at them waiting for directions. Robin glared at her with worry. He knew she was sometimes reckless when it involved her friends and right now she was being reckless. "Well, the last thing we need is for you to end up hurting yourself!" he yelled at her. Taking a deep breath he turn way from her and began to look at his computer trying to open the door. "Can't hack this fast enough," he said as he shut his computer off.

She turn and saw the bigger genomorphs following them. She turn to look back at Robin, _"We have to get out of here!"_ she said hoping to make him understand. Robin just ignored her and turn to the side where another door was.

"This way!" the younger boy said as he kicked to door and ran inside. The rest followed soon after only to stop. A large group of genomorphs along with Guardian blocked their way. They turn to see another group behind them. They all took fighting positions. Before the smaller g-nomorphs horns began to glow. The boys groan as Aqualad, Robin, and kid flash fainted. Superboy and Eclipse feel to their knees. The girl clenched her head as she felt sharp pain. They were trying to enter her mind, she grit her teeth as she tried to push them out.

She looked at them and her eyes turn red again. She used all of her strength and kept trying to push them away. That only made them push more and for her head to hurt more. She yelled as she feel on her hands. " _Stop!"_ she yelled, but they wouldn't, or at least not until the genomorph from before appeared. She looked at him then at superboy as they both seemed to have a conversation. It wasn't until seconds later that the pain in her head left. She still clenched her head as the other's woke up.

She turn to see guardian shaking his head as the g-nome in his shoulder jumped away. She turn her eyes back to superboy as he stood up. He didn't turn away from double-x, "I... choose... freedom," he said.

Eclipse looked down as she tried to stand up. Her head pounded as she struggled to stand. Superboy looked down at her as she held her head. He unconsciously moved and helped her up. She looked up in surprise, "t-thanks."

They turn as guardian groan, "Feels like fog lifting."

The rest of the heroes stood up, grabbing their heads. Aqualad looked at the other hero. "Guardian?" he said as the other's waited to know what the older man was going to do.

Guardian looked at them, "Go," he said, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," they hear making the genomorphs and guardian turn away and move aside.

Desmond stood behind them, "project blockbuster," he began, lifting a grass tub container full of some neon liquid, "will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He lifted the tub and drank it.

"This is not good," she said as she she turn to the other's. "Whatever this project is, something tells me it has not been tested." Desmond fell to the ground groaning as he began to shake. His cloths then tear to pieces as his voice became deeper. "How bad do you think this is going to get?"

"Very bad," Robin and Kid Flash replied.

Eclipse's eyes widen as she saw the mans eyes turn black with red pupils. His skin tear and the under layer became grey. "Okay, that is going to give me nightmares," she said as she backed away.

"You and me both," Kid flash added.

"Everyone back!" Guardian order before ruining towards the mutated doctor. As he got closer he was hit towards the wall and fell unconscious.

Superboy ran towards him soon after. He threw punch after punch towards but was hit to the side. The older boy stood up and jumped ready to hit him again, the only thing was that Desmond also jumped and took Superboy toward the upper level of the building.

"Superboy!" she yelled as she looked into the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to bust threw the ceiling," Robin commented as he walked towards his sister. He took his hook gun and shut towards the ceiling.

Kid Flash grabbed onto Robin, "You think lab coat plan that?" he question as both boys were pulled onto the upper level.

"I doubt he is planing anything anymore," Aqualad replied as he looked up.

Eclipse looked at him before shooting her hand gun up, "you and me both," she said. She extended her hand for the older boy. "Were going to need a plan if were to stop him," they both zipped up. They turn to see Superboy fighting Desmond before the boy was grabbed by his legs and thrown at them. Eclipse reacted fast and moved to the side as Aqualad grabbed the strong boy. Both older boys were thrown back and onto the ground and Robin and Kid Flash ran towards them.

Eclipse glanced back before turning back to the enemy at hand. She took her gloves off and tugged them to the side of her back pocket. Desmond looked at her before running toward her. She moved to the side as he threw punches at her, she dodged them all easily and manage to grab him before she was pushed away. She rolled on the floor then stood up. Kid flash ran towards him and slid between his feet at seeing him distracted before both Aqualad and Superboy punched him. Desmond fell back as KF lifted himself up to trip him.

"Learn that one in kindergarten," the fast boy said.

Eclipse moved next to the boy as Robin threw round knifes at Desmond, but were punched away by him. The older man rolled over and looked head were superboy was ready to fight. Eclipse took this opportunity and grab the doctors arm, feeling energy leaving him Desmond tried to punch the girl but she just moved away. His attention then turn towards Superboy, he stood up and grabbed him before slamming him onto a pillar. Superboy punched him, but unfortunately that didn't do much and Desmond punched the boy once again making him dizzy this time.

" _Damn it,_ " she though as she ran towards Desmond. Aqualad grab onto his arm with his water-bearers and pulled himself towards him. He stood on the stone pillar before turning his water-bearers on to a mallet. He tried to hit Desmond with the mallet but was instead thrown to the ground. Then threw superboy to other pillars making one stone piece crush on top of the boy as he slid down.

Desmond's attention turn to Eclipse who was behind him. She dodged as he tried to grab her then used her shadows to grab his neck and arms. Desmond tried pulled and broke free from the shadows. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath, thankfully she got enough energy from him. She lifted her shadows from the ground and began to hit him with them. She then kicked him and blocked his punch with her shadows. Unfortunately, he was stronger and grabbed her by the arm. " _Shot!"_ she let out as she was thrown on the ground and let out a groan.

Kid Flash ran towards him and tried to get him away from the girl. As he ran past him Desmond grabbed him by the hand, Aqualad raced towards him with his weapon on his hand. The older man threw Kid flash to Aqualad making them slam both onto a pillar. Eclipse lifted her shadows and hit them them then tried to dodged as he tried to punch her. Thankfully she was flexible as manage to get away and grab onto him before doing a flip above him and kicking him on the head then grabbed him with her shadow and slam him on the ground.

She tried her best to keep him down, but he was far to strong for her shadows. He got free and as she was about to move away he hit her in the stomach and sent her to the other side of the room. The girl let out a groan at the pain in her stomach. She looked up to see him slamming Aqualad against another pillar.

" _Eclipse,"_ she hear and turn to look at Robin, " _you think you can connect me to the others?"_

She gave a nod and closed her eyes, " _There."_

 _"Everyone listen up,"_ Robin said before beginning to explain his plan.

Eclipse meanwhile used her shadows to grab Desmond as Superboy punched him in order to set Aqualad free. Desmond moved and threw Aqualad towards her making her hit her back against another pillar. She let out a groan as she and Aqualad stood up. Desmond was now fighting with Superboy. She turn towards the pillar and used her shadow to destroy the pillar.

" _Damn it! I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow,"_ she thought before moving to help Kid Flash as he was leading Desmond towards the other pillars in order for him to destroy them. She watched as one of the pillars rocks hit him in the back sending him on the ground. He stood up and tried to run away from him as the man-monster ran towards him ready to hit him again. She extended her hand and her shadow grabbed on to him she used her other hand to make her shadow lift one of the fallen rocks and throw it at him. Desmond then ran towards her, she dodged most of his attacks, until Kid Flash got his attention.

She turn to see where he was heading and saw water on the ground. She ran towards them just as Desmond was stepping on the water. She used her shadow and grabbed his leg as Aqualad shocked the water.

"Move!" Robin said and activated the two knife bombs. Desmond looked up as the ceiling began to crumble before falling on top of him.

The young heroes ran way as the building began to crumble above them. She ran towards the boys, just as Superboy and Aqualad grabbed Robin and kid flash, she got between the boys and extended her hands upwards. The shadows lifted from the ground and cover them as the rubble fell down. She hoped her shadows were strong enough to protect them.

* * *

Luna groaned as she tried to keep the stone rock from falling on top of them. Thanks the energy she got she was able to act quickly. The bad thing was it was running out. "Here," she hear Superboy say before he grabbed onto the rock and threw it away from them. The other teens stood up from their crouching position, breathing heavily. She grabbed onto Superboy and leaned on him as she relaxed her breath also coming quickly.

Aqualad turn to the others, "We-We did it" he let with a heavy breath.

Robin robbed the back of his head, "Was there.. any doubt?" Kid Flash looked at his friend and both smiled at one another. They tried to high five each other before they groan in pain and touched their side.

Eclipse smiled at them both before touching her side as well. She had receive a heavy blow, but thankfully it would heal. She gave a smile towards Superboy before heading towards the boys. "Here," she put her hand on the boys back and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she began to heal them both. One of the other perks of having an alien mother was the fact that you also got healing powers.

"You... have.. healing powers?" Kid Flash asked before letting out another groan.

She nodded, "yeah, as long as I have energy I can heal people.

"Eclipse," he brother warned as he turn to her with narrow and concern eyes. She let out a sigh already knowing what he was going to say.

"I still have some energy that I took from Desmond," she replied as she finished healing them. She felt fine and didn't feel weak from the energy taken or from using it in battle. Her side was already healed from her self healing abilities.

"Are you sure?" he question as they stood up.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Of course. Have I ever lied to you?"

To that he arched an eyebrow at her, "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Nope." They gave a small laugh before turning to look down at the ex-doctor. Piles of ceiling were stuck on top of him as he was unconscious. The black cloud of smoke cleared letting them see the dark sky.

Superboy looked down at Desmond. "See?" he turn at hearing Kid Flash. The blue and red suited boy was pointing to the sky, "The moon." He looked up at the moon and saw a silhouette form. The person flew closer and closer to them before they saw it was Superman. "Oh and superman. Do we keep out promises or what?" Superboys eyes widen as the man of steel came lower himself in front of them.

Luna looked at the sky as superman flew down followed by the other hero's. Despite the exhaustion she was feeling she tried to hid behind the boys. " _Oh, he's gonna kill me!"_ she thought making the other's turn to her. She had forgotten to cut her link with the other boys, but then again she didn't care much about it right now. Her worries were on the man that was a few feet way from her.

" _I'm sure he_ _won't,"_ Robin said.

Eclipse turn to her father with an innocent smile in her face. She saw him narrow his eyes clearly displeased with her." _Or not,"_ she heard her brother say. " _Why thank you for that,"_ she thought sarcastically, " _I haven't even finish my book! I will die before knowing if they got out alive!"_ she turn to her brother, _"You better bury me in my favorite books. Oh, I can already see it; here lays the girl who dared disobey batman."_

 _"Now, your just being dramatic,"_ Robin replied as he stood next to her. He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms.

Eclipse rolled her eyes, " _No, dear brother of mine, I'm being realistic."_

Robin just shook his head at her and said nothing. He looked at batman feeling his displeased look on them both. " _Now do you think I was being dramatic?"_ he heard his sister say. " _No, but at lease we might die together,_ " the boy replied.

Eclipse let out a sigh then got a idea, " _Wait if we die together then_ _we can become ghost and hunt people together."_ Superboy turn to the girl with a small smile on his face. His smile though left his face as he looked at superman. He became nervous, but didn't show it. Eclipse who saw the look on the boys face gave him a reassuring smile, "W _ell? Didn't you want to meet him, boy of steel?"_

Superboy glanced at her then walked towards Superman. He stood a few feet away, the man of steel looked at him with caution. The younger boy lifted the upper piece of his torn suit that was covering his S symbol and gave a small smile towards the older man. Superman's eyes widen then narrowed at the boy making Superboy narrow his eyes slightly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked from behind Superman. Eclipse looked at her father as she could already tell where this was going to lead to.

Kid Flash walked to stand behind Superboy, "He doesn't like being called an it," he mutter.

Superboy let go of the piece of cloth, "I'm Superman's clone," he announced. Eclipse sigh as she saw the looked in the other Justice Leagues members. They were all shock at the boys announcement and she could already tell that superman didn't like what he had said.

Batman narrowed his eyes at him, "Start talking."

* * *

Eclipse touched her chest as she felt a ting. She didn't know what it was or why she was feeling that way, but after they had explained what had happen to batman her adrenaline was high and her chest began to hurt. She was sure her father had notice by the way he looked at her longer than usual. The only reason why she couldn't really tell was because of that mask he wore.

" _What do you think they'll do?"_ Kid Flash asked. He then turn to her, " _Wait, can man hunter hear us?"_

" _No,"_ she answer, " _the mental link you have is made by me and sens I have this kind of protective shield in my mind nothing can get threw it. Not even when it's connected to someone else."_

 _"Cool,"_ he said.

She smile at him before turning to superboy who was looking at superman. She was when the martian touched his shoulder. He had turn to look at Superboy who had turn away before looking back at him. She knew they were talking to him be a mind link. She didn't know what approach Superman would have with Superboy but she didn't want him to have a bad one or to ignored the boy even if he was his clone.

She watched as Superman walked towards Superboy who had his arms crossed. " _Do you think he will accept Superboy?"_ she asked Robin while blocking the other boys out of this conversation.

 _"I don't know,"_ the boy replied.

Superman let out a sigh as he stood in front of his clone. "Well, uh..we'll figure something out for you. The league will, I mean. For now," he looked down before looking back up at the boy, "I'd...better make sure they... get that Blackbuster creature squared away." After saying that he flew away leaving Superboy to look as he left.

Eclipse walked to stand next to the boy and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her, " _Give him time,"_ she said _, "_ _a lot of things have happen and he might be in shook at having a.. clone."_ She picked her words carefully as she didn't want him to be upset or worse to get angry.

He looked back up at the sky. Perhaps she was right and he just needed time but still.. The boy clenched his fist as he felt sad at being rejected by him.

Eclipse looked down at his clenched hands. She slid her hand towards them and un-clenched them. The boy looked at her in surprise at her action. She just smile at him trying to cheer him up. He gave a small smile towards her for trying to cheer him up. She open her mouth to speak, but closed it and let out a groan as she touched her chest.

"I'm fine," she said as Superboy grabbed her arm and Robin stood by her side. She looked at her friends and brother and tried her best to suppress the pain. "I'm okay. Just... the pain from being hit. That's all." That of course was a lie, herself healing abilities had already healed her.

Before either one of them could say anything their attention turn to Batman and the other Justice League member that were with him. "Cadmus will be investigated," Batman began as he stood in front of the young heroes, "all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called," Flash interrupted. Batman glanced at him from the side.

"We did," Eclipse began making them turn to her, "Well I did or at least I tried. We became busy though." She turn to Batman, "you know I did."

Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "End results aside, were not happy," he said to all of them. _"And you and I shall have a talk,"_ he told his daughter. She turn to the side as she crossed her arms. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives," he looked at all of them his eyes though landed on Eclipse who turn away not wanting to look at him. "You will not being doing this again."

Eclipse turn to her father. She knew what he was saying and understood it, but it wasn't fair, at least not for the other heroes. Before she could say anything Aqualad spoke, "I am sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad stand down," Aquaman order.

"Apologies, my king," Aqualad said, "but no." To this Aquaman raised an eyebrow. "We did good here tonight. The work you trained us to do," he continue, "Together on our own we forged something powerful.. important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall?" Flash asked, "The four of you-"

"The five of us," Kid flash interrupted as he looked at all of them and included Superboy, "and it's not."

Robin uncrossed his arms and took a step forward, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," he said, "or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke he uncrossed his arms and looked up at the older heroes. " It's simple. Get on board or _get_ out of the way." The young heroes stood next to Superboy showing their agreement to him. Batman looked at them and narrowed his eyes.

Eclipse looked at him then looked down and let out a sigh. Lowering her hands to her sided she moved forward and past the other heroes, who turn to look at her. She looked up at her father as he looked down at her. Neither one said anything just looked at one another. "You can't stop us from doing what you have all train us to do," she began. Her voice calm, her father didn't say anything and listen to her. "I understand what you are _all_ trying to say, but when will you know when were ready if you can't even give us a chance. How will we learn if you don't let us make mistakes." She gesture towards the young heroes, "We wouldn't have been here if only you had truest us enough to not lie to us and to give us a chance."

Batman looked down at his daughter. He looked at her eyes and saw her seriousness in this matter. Even if she was afraid of her powers she was willing to stand by her team. Her eyes at the moment looked so much like her mother's. He could never truly hold an argument with out her shutting him up with her reasoning. That look his daughter had was the same as her mother's when she was about to win an argument against him.

She looked up at him with soft eyes, "I understand you," she said, "but you can't even try to understand us?" Flash and Aquaman shared a look then turn back to batman who had yet to say anything. _"I know my mother would have been proud of what we did. After all she left her family for you, no?"_

Batman stiffen at the mention of Sky and didn't say anything. A couple of minutes past before he let out a sigh. He knew she would follow her new team members and if they left to do their own thing then she would be right behind them. "Give me a few days. I will come up with something," he finally said. The other's justice members looked at him in surprise. The other younger heroes smiled and cheered.

Eclipse looked at her friend and smiled at them. She turn back to her father before another pain shot threw her chest and this time she bent down in pain. "Eclipse!" she heard but didn't respond. She tasted iron in her mouth and spat the liquid she felt. Looking at the ground she realized she had just spat blood out. Her eyes widen and she looked up at her father.

His eyes widen behind his mask as he saw the red liquid. He looked over her, but didn't fine any injuries on her and she didn't spit out anymore, which was good. He realized nothing physically was wrong with her or at least in the outside. There was only one reason to why she had pat blood. "How much energy did you consume?" he asked as he looked at her.

The girl let out a groan, "I-I don't know," she replied, "most of what I absorbed I used while fighting. I don't feel any energy than normal after a fight."

He looked up at Robin who nodded in agreement to what she had said. "You took and let out energy to fast than normal. Not to mention your body isn't used to you taking energy from others."

She nodded but felt her self begin to lose conscious. "How long will I be out?" she asked as she tried to subdue the pain and stay awake. She knew her body would need to recover from the damage that it took internally and the only reason was for her to rest.

"I don't know," he replied as he lifted her up in his arms and looked down at her.

She let out a small laugh, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Batman couldn't help but give a small smile, "big time."

Before she fully lost conscious she looked up at him, "you better keep your promise." As she closed her eyes she couldn't help but hear Flash ask, "did batman just smile?"

* * *

 _ **Three days later...**_

Luna sat on her couch, her lower half cover by her blanket that she brought down to the living room. Usually she spend her day in her room either studying, reading, listening to music, or playing video game. Then there were those days were she just didn't want to stay in her room and usually went outside or stayed inside in the living room. Today was one of those days. She put her book down and let out a sigh, the house was to big and it felt too empty. She should have gone to the library, but now she was warm in the sofa and didn't want to stand up.

The young girl leaned back against the couch's arm. She closed her eyes as she thought about what had happen in Cadmus. She had woken up a day after their little mission. Her father so far hadn't said anything about his decision. She was sure he had talk it over with the other members of the Justice League and if she didn't know him better had convince them to let him find a solution. The thing was, that today it was the third day sens he had agreed to think of something. She was sure her brother was becoming impatient.

Then there was the thought of Superboy. She didn't know why she thought about the older boy, or younger boy, but she was rather intrigue by him. Not to mention she felt worried for him after his encounter with Superman. Just by looking at the way the older man looked at his clone she could tell he was not going to like him and try to stay away from him. How would the boy react to being rejected by Superman?

Groaning the girl stood up. She wasn't going to finish her book or even focus on reading with all those thought in her mind. Not to mention she was rather suspicious of what happen to Cadmus. There was something odd about that place. There was so much high tech for the scientist to use. There must have been someone who gave them the money. Other wise how did they get all that equipment from? how did they stay hidden so long? And how did they _steal_ Superman's DNA? There was so many questions that she needed to find the answer to. She could have just ignored them, but.. well her curiosity was bigger than her and she was kind of like her dad. Investigating was in her blood and when she found something suspicious that's what she would like to do, investigate until she found the truth.

She walked down to the Batcave deep in thought. Her attention turn when she hear someone typing in the Batcomputer. Her father was in his computer investigation somethings she wasn't very interested on. Biting her lip she debated on whether she should talk to her father about her suspicious and about Superboy's situation.

"What is it, Luna?" her father called without turning around. She let out a sigh knowing he was going to know it was her. She walked towards her father and leaned on the desk. She looked at him not saying anything. Bruce at not hearing anything he turn his attention to her. He raised an eyebrow at her as she just stared at him. "Is this about my decision?"

She frowned at that, "No," she replied. Crossing her arms she looked away, "why would I come down here just to bother you about it? I know you'll keep your promise." _At least you keep most of them,_ she thought but instantly regret thinking that. She didn't hate her father, but she did have some resentment towards him for not visiting her for a year. There were also certain thing she felt hurt about.

"Then what is it?" he asked. He watched as her mouth twisted, he knew she was debating on whether she should tell him or not. "You know you can tell me."

Luna looked at him and let out a sigh. "It's.." she began as she put her thought together. She sat on the table as she turn her full attention to him. "How did Cadmus get to much good equipment and kept their true purpose hidden from everyone?"

Her father frowned in thought. He had also been thinking the something after the investigation of Cadmus. There were to many high tech technology and having hidden everything from everyone was also suspicious. He looked at his daughter knowing what she was thinking. "Leave this to the League. We will investigate further into this matter," he said.

She looked at him in shock. Was he telling her to stay out of this? She didn't like it, but at the same time didn't want to argue with him. That came to a surprise to her father as she stayed quite and didn't argue with him. He narrow his eyes knowing she had something plan. Looking at him she let out a sigh and raised her arms, "I'm not planning anything. Besides, the league does have a _better_ chance on finding the answer than me. Or it's you the one who will get the answer before anyone else." Bruce didn't believe her, but let it go for now. "I do wan't to talk about something else though."

"That is?"

"Superboy," she said. Bruce frown at this. She watched his expression trying to know what he was thinking. One thing she knew is that he felt trouble about the clone. Her father didn't truest anyone easily and knowing Superman had a clone made him be suspicious of said boy. She let out another sigh, "I just want to know what you are planning to do with him. You can't just lock him up or anything like that. You saw he was no threat."

"I know," he replied as he sigh, "that doesn't mean we can't be cautious of him." To that she rolled her eyes, he frowned at her actions. "Don't take this lightly, Luna. We don't know anything else about it."

"He's an it," she stated. Bruce raised and eyebrow at her sudden statement. He looked at her as she looked away. Now, she regretted having talk to him. She should have known he was going to be suspicious of the boy. "You can't just push him to the side. Superman already did and he doesn't need everyone to reject him."

"No one's rejecting him."

She turn to her father decided to let go of that subject to. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind when it came to Superboy not until the boy proved himself to the League or to him. "Superman is his only relative. You think you can talk to him so he take Superboy under his wing?"

"Give him time to process everything that happen. I'm sure he will come around," he replied.

Luna looked at him and bit her lip, "I hope he does because Superboy has no one, but him." After a few minutes of silence she stood up. "Oh, and Dick is getting impatient. You might want to make a decision soon," she began to leave.

"You're not?" he called. Bruce knew she was always impatient when it came to thing she liked, but she sowed no signs of wanting to know what he was thinking of doing about the young hero's.

Luna looked back and shrugged, "Honestly?" she began before turning back around, "I don't really care." With that she left her father with a worried look.

She couldn't remember the last time her father and her had talked for hours telling each other everything. Now, though, it seemed hard for the two to connect like they did back then. They didn't know what to talk about other that how work or school was or of how the mission her father had taken went. She no longer shared any emotional feeling or any of her persona life outside the mansion with him just as he did the something. They didn't share anything. They didn't take much. They tried to keep each other in their life, but it was hard now. He kept secrets from her and she from him. The truest they had build at a young age was long gone. Both regretted it, but didn't know who to fix it. From Luna's part there were to many unspoken emotions.

Passing all of the rooms she open her door and closed it. She let out a sigh before walking towards her bed, she took out her phone as she took her glassed off. Scrolling down her contact she pressed the name of the person she wanted to talk to. She waited as the line range, walking over to her wall mirror she looked at it as her eyes change colors, from the hazel to grey. Her vision was good and sharp. The only reason why she used glasses was to hid her abnormal grey eyes and to lower her sharp sight.

"Hello?" a girls voice answer.

"Hey, Mal," she answer as she walked to lay on her bed. "I need your help."

"Help? On what?"

"Let's just say.. we need to investigate a _certain_ place," the girl said as she smirk. She may not like using her powers, but they were an advantage when she needed one and right now she might need on. Thankfully there was one person that knew how to stop her from losing control of them and helped her when she needed it. Now, her father didn't know about it and if he were to find out well... she would be grounded for life. Which is why she was always careful when she left the mansion on secret missions with her friend.

"Oh, are we going to brake into _another_ place?" she could practically see the smirk on the girls face as she said that.

"You know it. Meet me in the same place as before."

"Kay, see you there," the girl replied before they hanged up.

Luna let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes. Getting up she locked her door and took out her laptop. She turn it and connected her microphone USB before placing the microphone on the door. She set her recorder on and place pillows on the bed making it look as is she was sleeping or just laying down. If anyone knocked or tried to open the door her recorder would stand. What ever questions they asked the answer had been recorder to answer by the computer. So far no one had found out.

Moving aside she undid her curtains and closed the windows. She looked at her work before the shadows eloped her. Unlike her superhero attire this was a long black open overcoat with gloves. The under shirt was black with red and black waist corset. Along with that were her black shorts that reach a few inches above the knee but to no high up and black stockings with boots. Two small pouches was placed on either side of her thighs. Her white mask unlike the other cover her whole face with black designs all over it and the eye holes were all black not letting anyone see her eyes. Her hair wasn't silver and black but rather all silver and pulled back. With that she used her shadow to meet Melissa in their usual spot.

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to follow/ favorite and/or review.**

 **I'm not so pleased with this chapter but.. well..I wanted to update something.**

 **Another thing, I try to go according to the tv show but there might be something that will change.**

 _ **English is not my first language.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you all for reading this story and leaving your reviews. I enjoy reading them._**

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter!_**

 _(Thought and mental link.)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 ** _Dark secret_**

Bruce taped his finger along the arm chair as he was deep in thought. He knew his daughter was up to something. Even if he didn't want to admit it, she had turn out more like him in his way of thinking than her mother. She would have something plan and his thought was that she wasn't even in her room right now. Just like him, she prefer to take matter into her own hands than wait for others to do it. His worries were in the fact that she, even when she is friendly with someone, prefers to do things on her own. She had a hard time opening up to other, with the exception of Dick and Melissa, as she seemed to take a liking to the dark hair girl. He knew what they both had been up to lately and even though he was worried he didn't stop in until they gave him a reason to.

Perhaps being in a team of heroes could help her. Deep down he worried about her after all he had lost Skyler and now his daughter had been thrown in a world of crime fighting. He didn't want her to become a hero but her powers were growing and he fear the worst would happen. Thankful that other side hasn't woken up.. yet. Running a hand threw his black hair he let out a sigh. He needed to think of what to do if it does happen. She was strong just like her mother, but that didn't mean she couldn't fall victim to her other side. That's why he decided to teach her how to fight in order for her to do good with her powers.

Then, there was also the his worried about her grandparent. He knew they were looking for Skyler, they had even found out about both of them ending their relationship. They had both kept their eyes on them him and Skyler watching their every move. They never found out about Luna which they were both relief by and wanted to keep that way. They both knew what Skyler parents would do when they found out about Luna. That was something they both wanted to keep a secret until the time came and she was finally introduce to the world as Luna Wayne.

It may have been easier for the young girl to have stayed with her father, but he couldn't do that Skyler. Luna was after all the only family she had. Thankfully, Skyler was about cover Luna's powers and the grandparents only thought she was human. He was sure they thought Skyler had adopted her and nothing more of it. As long as Luna's power hadn't awaken up they wouldn't notice anything. As long as she stayed with her mother's name and he kept a good distance from her she would have been fine. The problem now was that her power had woken and she had come to live with him. As times goes by her power would only get stronger and once they find out their daughter had died and Luna was their granddaughter then they would come to get her.

Perhaps, her having friends would benefit her more than he thought it would. They could protect her if her grandparents decide to come to earth again. With that in mind he got back to work.

* * *

Luna travel back to her room. She change her clothes into something more comfortable. A pair of black skinny jeans with black wedge boot, a batman logo sleeveless shirt and leather jacket. A choker was in her neck that had a crescent moon with a sun. Her black hair was braided to the side. She let out a sigh as she laid on her bed. She was sure her father knew of her going out without telling anyone. She was sure that if he found out about the things she had been up to with her best friend. He wouldn't be to please with her. Not that he would ground her, after all she does take up after him.

Letting out another sigh the girl leaned on her bed and open the drawer to her side. A small brown wooden box sat inside with a couple of other things. Luna grabbed the dark color box before closing the drawer. Creasing the top of it she remember the day her parents had given it to her. Unlike other kids, she barely asked of anything. Her parents had a hard time knowing what to buy her. She didn't like playing with doll a lot, or like wearing dresses, or playing with toys in general. When it came to books she was rather picky, some were to boring to her, others were to annoying and she got anger by the main character. Jewelry was something she didn't really like except for that one object they got her. She never expressed what she wanted because she never felt like she needed anything. When your a kid who was born rich were given many things and anything you wanted. For her having her family together and having a home was all she needed. Anything other than that was unnecessary to her, with the exception of a few things.

On her eight birthday she got a brown box with a lock. It was beautiful with the top having a butterfly design with a W in the middle, a few design along the sides, and a heart shaped lock. She put away many letter and treasure memories just like the picture of her whole family together. Other photos were placed in side but what she kept there was the golden round locked her father had given her on her sixth birthday. Vines and small flowers cover the front and back and inside was a photo of her parents one picture was when she was a baby then another one when she was a bit older. She treasure that lock and had never taken it off until her parents divorce and she moved. That wasn't completely what made her put it away, but was a major part of it.

She crossed her thumb over the pictures of them together. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of all the good times they had together. She kept a hold on the lock hopping that one day they would return to those days she loved. At least that had been before her mother died. Now those days were nothing but a distant memory and a wish that would never come true.

A knock brought her back to reality as she put her lock away and locked the box once again. Setting it gently back in the drawer she closed it as she made her way to open the locked door. Dick stood in front of her with a huge smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you in such a good mood?" she question.

"Bruce in calling us. He wants us to head to the cave," he answer before making his way down to the cave.

Luna blanked as she watched him go be fore shrugging and following him. It seemed her father had finally made his decision and by the looks of it they would be heading toward their new base. At least this meant that the other young heroes would be getting the chance they've wanted. And if her father was calling her this meant she was going to be apart of a new team.

* * *

Usually she would question why she was being brought along. Now she was actually quite glade she came. Mount Justice was in a beautiful Island. With a clear blue sea with a small forest. Inside the mountain was their new base. Some heroes were fixing things inside for the new group. Eclipse turn around as she took in the place. Her eyes were cover by black shades as she wanted to keep most of her identity a secret. Her hair was black and silver once again. She wasn't paying much attention to what was being said around her as she had her headphones on. Only when someone taped on her shoulder did she took her headphones off.

"Dude, I've been calling you for the past minute!" Exclaimed Kid Flash as he crossed his arms. He was dressed in normal cloth and not his superhero outfit. His eyes moved to looked down at her shirt, he gave a smirk, "Nice shirt by the way."

She rolled her eyes having remembered her Batman shirt. With a shrug she gave a smile, "What can I say? Batman is my favorite superhero." She turn to see the others making their way towards them all of them wore normal cloths. Superboy had been given new clothes and was now wearing jeans with combat boots and a black shirt with the Superman symbol in the middle. "Looking good, boy of steel."

Superboy looked down at her with a smile as he stood next to her. He looked down at her shirt and raised an eyebrow, "Batman?"

"He'll always be my number one hero. I'm a _big_ fan," she simply answer. "So how are you liking being outside so far?"

He gave a shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

She frowned at his short answer but decided to let it go for now. It seemed he didn't know how to express his emotions. She would have to help him with that. "Well, remind me to show you to the best Ice cream place," she said before turning to Kid Flash. She took a game out of her black side bag and hand it to kid, "By the way I got a new game, thought you would want to try it out."

Kid Flash gabbed the game with wide eyes, "No way! This game isn't even out yet! How did you get it?" he question as he turn to her.

"Well-" she began but was stopped by Flash.

"Are you going to pay attention or not?" he asked as they all turn to the other heroes.

The young heroes looked at one another before making their way towards their mentors. She frowned in confusion at not seeing superman anywhere. " _Where's superman?"_ she asked her father, but he didn't answer her.

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the justice league," Batman explained as the young heroes were all lined up in front of them. "Were calling it in serves again. Since you five are determine to stay together and fight the good fight." He turn to them with a serious look, "You'll do it in league terms." Batman turn his attention towards the other heroes besides him. "Red tornado volunteer to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions"

"Real missions?" Robin asked from besides Eclipse.

Batman turn to him, "Yes, but covert"

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash informed as the other's turn to him. All except Eclipse she knew most of this stuff, having already figure out there would be something they wouldn't be able to do. She turn as Flash pointed at his symbol in his chest, "There's a reason why we have this big targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter,"Aqualad added, then turn towards batman, "Batman needs a team that can operated on the side."

"The six of you will be that team," Batman stated as he looked at each of the young heroes.

"Cool," Robin exclaimed as Eclipse frowned.

"Wait," Eclipse began as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Six?" He looked up making them all turn around. From the zeta-tub's shadows walked the martian manhunter and a girl that had the same green skin. Her eyes were brown unlike her uncles and had long red hair. Her suit was a cap with a skirt, short boots, and a shirt.

"This is the Martina manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman introduced. He looked at Eclipse who had her eyes narrowed at the girl, before she gave an indifferent shrugged. " _Miss Martina?"_ he heard her ask.

Miss Martina raised her hand and gave a wave, "Hi," she greeted.

Kid flash turn to Robin with a smile, "Liking this gig more every minute," he said. He turn back to Miss Martian, "Uh, welcome aborted. I'm kid flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, It's cool if you forget their names." As he said that Eclipse rolled her eyes before walking toward him and hitting him on the head. "Ow!" he turn to her as she glared at him behind her glasses. She rolled her eyes as she walked back to Batman ignoring the questioning look the martian girl was giving her. "Oh, and that girl over there is Eclipse. She's not very social, just stay on her good side."

Eclipse turn back towards him and let out a growl at that last comment. Her attention though went back to her father as he looked at the others. " _Why isn't superman here?"_ she asked as he stood by his side with her arms crossed. Batman looked down at her then turn back to the others.

" _Back in the tower,"_ was his only replied. He already knew why she was asking about Superman. He watched as she frowned from behind her shades. He didn't know why she was taking such an interest with superboy and supermans relationship. She usually was suspicious and kept to a polite manner when talking to someone new. She didn't act too friendly with new people always suspicious of them especially when it came to new superheroes that she got to know or work along side with. And Superboy being superman's clone would have made her suspicious, but it didn't.

" _Has he said anything about superboy?"_ she asked _._

 _"You seem to become very concern between the relationship between the two,"_ he replied.

As Eclipse talked to her father the other's seemed to not notice and had their attention on the new member. They all walked towards Miss. Martina with the exception of Superboy and Eclipse. Superboy was looking at Eclipse as she looked at Batman with her arms crossed. Neither one spoke and he knew, from having hear when they were in cadmus, that she could talk telepathically. He was sure that she was talking to Batman that way. He looked down as he remembered having seen an image of a woman when she was trying to convince him to help them. He didn't know how, but he had felt her sadness as she remember that woman. "Hey superboy," Robin called out making him look up, "come meet Miss. M." Superboy looked towards the girl as she had a frown on her face then turn towards the others. Perhaps he could ask her later.

She openly rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, " _Am I not allowed to worry about a friend?"_

 _"A clone that you meet in a lab and yet you called a friend even though you had just meet him?"_ He question. She was taken back by his statement that she said nothing and kept quite. " _This is unusual about you. Why are you so worried about Superboy?"_

She didn't say anything. Part of her question why she was taking an interest in Superboy. Then again perhaps she say she knew how it felt being treated as an experiment. Her father didn't know the whole story of what had happen. All he knew was that her and her mother had gotten kidnapped. There was an explosion in the place they were being held in and she was the only one that made it out alive. That was all. He never asked her what happen and she didn't know if he had investigated it or not. They didn't talk about that incident. He gave her space and she didn't know if that had been good or a bad thing to do. Sometimes she wish to talk about that day and sometimes she wanted to keep everything to herself.

She turn to the side as she rubbed her arm, " _Well... he's a friend. I know it's odd for me to not be suspicious of him, but.."_ she turn to the others as they chatted with Miss. Martian. She came to care for Robin, kid Flash, and Aqualad. They were her friends after all. People she didn't think would become her friends. With superboy it was different. It was as if she was drawn to him. She frowned at that, " _I don't know."_ From the corner of her eye she could see her father frown. With a shake of her head she let out a sigh, " _Anyways.. Why are you avoiding my questions?"_

"I'm not avoiding anything," he replied as he walked way from her.

Eclipse pout as she crossed her arms. "Your always avoiding my questions," she commented as she followed him. The other heroes turn to the two as they watched their interaction. Both father and daughter ignored the other's curious looks.

Batman headed towards the zeta-tubs before turning towards her. "Stay and get to know your team," he order as he got ready to leave.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Moving to stand in front of him she blocked his path, "Your going to let me work on a team without you?" She frowned in disbelief, "I thought you said I couldn't work along side other's unless you were there!"

"And yet you disobey my command and left with your new team," he replied making her take a step back before letting out a groan. Yep, that was her fault. She should have seen this coming, yet she had hopped he didn't actually decided to make her stay.

She raised her hands in defeat, "Okay, I have no excuse for that... at the moment. But!" she began as she looked at him with a pleading expression. She didn't hate the idea of working with a team. She knew later on in the future she would need to work on her own or with other people. But that was it she expected it to be in the _future_ not now. "I'm not even ready to work without having you around. You know what happen last time."

Robin groan from the side remembering what happen when she had gotten the idea of going on patrol without her father. "Don't remind me. I was knocked out for a week," he commented.

She pointed at Robin, "See," she said as she crossed her arms.

Flash walked towards her, "Why were you on their side if you felt you weren't ready yet?"

"Well, I couldn't let my friends stand against you alone, now could I?" She replied before adding, "Or batman. You do know how scary you are?" Batman raised an eyebrow at her as she said that. "I'm just stating the obvious." The other heroes mental agreed with the young girl. Before batman could say anything she kept talking. "You also know that I don't have full control of my powers, _"_ she reminded. As much as she liked the fact that she had a few more friends she did not want to be apart of any team. Her powers were still not fully control and she was growing stronger and stronger as time went by.

He looked at her with a smirk, " _You seem to be doing well with Melissa,"_ he replied making her stiff.

Her eyes widen as she looked at him with a sheepish smile, " _You knew?"_ He nodded at her let out a groan as her shoulder's drop. Of course he knew. He was batman after all. He always knew what she was doing. _"How long? and Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"A few months ago,"_ he answer.

 _"Wait, Melissa?"_ Robin question as he walked towards them, _"What doe she have to do with this?"_

"Nothing, don't ask," the girl said as she let out a sigh. "I have no saying on this do I?"

"No."

She let out a sigh, "Fine." There was no point in arguing with him when she knew he had already made his decision.

Batman walked past her and pat her head, "This time if you disobey. I will take away your book collection," he warned.

She turn quickly towards him with wide eyes, "No! Not my book collection!"

"And your video games."

Eclipse gasped dramatically as she took a step back with her hand on her heart. "You wouldn't," she mutter.

The other's stood to watch the interaction with confused looks. All except for Flash, Kid flash, Robin, Aquaman, and Aqualad. They were rather used to the girls dramatic actions. After all they had worked along with them for a while already. Even when it surprise them that she acted like that and that Batman sometimes played along, or rare occasions.

"Um, what's going on?" Miss. Martian asked as she looked at the two.

Kid Flash waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. She's just being dramatic."

"Does she always act like this?" Manhunter asked as he was rather amused by the girls action.

"Yep," the three boys replied.

Eclipse and Batman turn to the other before the girl let out a sigh. "Fine! All stay and work together, but if I send someone to the hospital it is not my fault," she said as she walked away form him. Usually, Batman would be concern with that statement but he knew she would try everything to not hurt any of her friends. With that he turn around and left.

Flash turn to Robin, "She doesn't mean that, does she?"

"No, don't worry she's just saying that," the boy replied as he watched her come closer to them. He smirked as she narrow her eyes at him. "So your stuck with us."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, yeah. Guess I am." She turn to Miss Martian with a welcoming smile. "So... Miss M how are you liking earth so far?"

The green skin girl looked at her and game a smile. "It's a really nice place. I have't been outside much so I have seen many things," the girl replied.

"Well, maybe some time we can go out and explore or something," she said with a shrug.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Luna walked down the big mansion as she was bored for the day. Today she just felt like she had nothing to do, she didn't even want to pick up a book. Most of the time that's what she would be doing. Reading or playing video games, sometime she even studied ahead but right now she didn't feel like doing that. "I'm bored!" she let out then sigh. There was nothing to do in the big mansion. She closed her eyes as she thought of what to do before an idea popped into her head. If there was nothing to do then might as well go somewhere else. Smiling she jumped down the coach and left towards the batcave.

After a few mints later she was walking towards the living room in Mount justice. Her hands were inside her black and grey jacket and were grey skinny jeans and black shoes. Her bag to her side with a book inside just in case she felt like reading. As she was almost close to the leaving room Red tornado appeared.

"Eclipse," he greeted, she smiled back at him. "What are you doing here, today?"

She shrugged, "I got bored at home. I hope it's fine that I came here."

"Of course," he replied, "Your welcome to come whenever you feel like it." With that he walked away.

The girl let out a smile before shaking her head and walking into the living room only for her eyes to widen. The kitchen was a mess with many food ingredients all around. Dirty dishes cover the counter. She looked around before her eyes landed on Miss Martian who had a book floating to her side as she was focused on.. who knows what that was. "Um.." she let out starling the girl as she turn around with a surprise look. "What.. happen here?"

"Oh," the green skin girl let out as she looked at the mess she had made. This made Eclipse raised an eyebrow at her with an amusement smile. "Well.. I was trying to bake some sweets but.." she looked down at the messy mix.

"You got them wrong?" she question.

Miss Martian nodded as the book levitated down onto the counter. Eclipse took of her jacket and set it down on the sofa before heading toward her. "Okay, well this does not seem," she looked down at the book to see she was trying to make brownies. The black and sliver hair girl looked towards the mix and looked up towards the martian. "Yeah, this is not what brownies mix should look like." She grabbed some of the butter and tasted it. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad. "Well, the taste is not bad but it's still not brownies."

Miss Martian sigh, "I know. I'm just not used to earths ingredients."

"Then that's where we should begin. First, you should get familiarizes with the ingredients then start small. Like make cookies then try brownies and don't make a large portion." She looked around at the mess and frowned. Turning back to the girl she smiled at her, "And we should clean this up."

They cleaned the who place making sure that everything was clean and the dishes where they were meant to be. After cleaning up Eclipse leaned on the counter, "So you like cooking?" she asked.

"Well-" she began before stopping as she turn toward the leaving room. Eclipse frowned then followed her gaze. Superboy was looking at them with a frown as he saw the human girl. "Hey, superboy," Miss martian said as she looked at him.

Eclipse looked at the boy and raised her hand with a wave. "Sup, boy of steel," she greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked towards them.

"Well, I got bored at home so I decided to come here and see if I could un-bored my self," she replied. She then turn towards Miss Martian, "but I saw miss martian here trying to cook. So I decide to help her."

"You know how to cook?" he question.

The half-human looked at him with a hand on her chest faking feeling offended. "Why of course, my good sir," Superboy looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he gave a small smile at her. "I know how to cook, sew, draw, sing, play instrument; violin, piano, and guitar if you wish to know. And many other things if you wish to know." She leaned on the counter with a bright smile, "I'm a very smart girl."

"All take your words for it," the boy replied as he left to sit on the sofa.

Eclipse turn to Miss Martian who had a frown on her face. She raised an eyebrow at her, "What's wrong?" she question.

The green skin girl shook her head and smiled at her, "Nothing." She walked towards the leaving room having forgotten about cooking. "I think all just watch something on the tv."

She nodded as she watch the martian walk towards the tv sitting in the opposite sofa from Superboy. Eclipse looked to the side not catching the look Miss Martian send Superboy without the boy noticing. She let out a sigh of boredom before making her way towards the sofa. Taking her bag she took out her book and decided to read. Without much thought she sat next to Superboy leaning against him as she began to read.

The boy of steel looked down at the girl leaning on him. He watched as he read behind her shades before turning back to look ahead. After a few minutes the girl feel asleep. Superboy didn't bother moving as he didn't want to walk up the girl but feeling oddly comfortable with her along his side.

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to follow/ favorite and/or review.**

 _ **English is not my first language.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I am so sorry for the late update!_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading this story and leaving your reviews. I enjoy reading them._**

 _(Thought and mental link.)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

 ** _The hope that was lost_**

"I won!" Luna smiled as she looked at the chess piece. Bruce frowned at having lost. It seemed his daughter had gotten better at besting him. He smiled at her as he saw her widen happy face. That smiled that reminded him of her mother. "So," she began as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue and already knowing what she was about to say, "what do I get for wining?"

He shook his head in amusement before looking behind her as Alfred walked in with a tray in his hand. "How about this?" he said as she followed his gaze.

Luna's eyes widen as she saw the ice cream sundae. Coffee ice cream with whip cream, chocolate fudge, and a cherry on top. "Now, that's a prize!" she grabbed the sundae, before taking a spoonful of ice cream. "I love ice cream," she sight as she continue eating. Only seconds later did she stop and looked at her father with a suspicious look. She hadn't meant it when she said what her prize was, and the fact that Alfred came in just in time was some how suspicious. Letting out a sigh she put down the dessert before turning to him. "Okay, where are you going and how long will you be away?"

She knew his game far to well. It was the same one he used back when he couldn't go and visit her with her mother. Now that she was living with him, he always got her favorite treats as an 'I'm sorry' gift usually when he needed to leave somewhere for a while or when he didn't come home from being with his 'special friends.' Or.. "Wait, your not bringing someone here, are you?" They had talked about this after a month of living together. She knew her father usually stayed out of the house because of his nightly events with said 'special' friends. After talking about that subject she had promise that she was fine with him having relationship with other people, that it was his life not her's. It didn't bother her or at least she kept telling herself that. He usually brought some of them home and she did everything in her power to stay far away from them. Just because he was dating them that didn't mean she _needed_ to meet them or like them.

Bruce looked at her before sighing. "I thought you would still be mad about being assigned to the team," he said, "I haven't seen you as of late."

Luna's eyes widen slightly then she felt guilty. Lately, she had spent her time in her room doing self study or just reading in quite. Not to mention she knew he had a lot of work so she stayed out of his way. She didn't expect for that action to make her dad thing she was mad at him. "Oh, it's not that. In fact I'm over it. I know you don't want me to be afraid of my powers that's why you put me in a team," she replied. "I was studying by myself and I thought you had a lot of work. I didn't want to bother you."

He didn't know what to say as she explained her self. It seemed he was wrong. He smiled at her and stood up. He put his hand on her head as he looked at her with the love only a father can show his daughter. "Sorry for being to busy lately," he said.

She shook her head and looked up at him, "No, it's alright. You have your work both during day and night," she replied.

He shook his head, "No, Luna, no matter what I can always make time for you and Dick. Your both my children there's nothing I wouldn't do for you both. Never forget that."

She nodded before she smiled widely at him as she got an idea. "Well...You think you have enough free time to go to our favorite place with Dick?" she asked with a pleading expression hopping he would say yes.

Bruce looked down at her, he didn't even think about what he had to do that day and just nodded his head. No matter what he would always have time for his daughter. Not to mention whenever he saw the pleasing look in her eyes he couldn't help but give in even if she rarely asked for anything.

Luna's smile widen as she cheered, stood up and hugged her father. This is what they needed sometime together as a family. "Okay, but first I shall beat you again!" she declared as she began to finish her dessert and reset the pieces.

"We'll see about that," was his replied before they began a new game.

* * *

"What to do. What to do," Luna thought out loud as she laid on her bed. Half of her body hanging by the side as she was to bored to get comfortable. At the moment she had nothing to do as both her brother and father had left. One to do.. well, who knows what and the other to work. She was bored out of her mind as she had to wait for her new books to arrive. Not to mention her new game she had leaned it to Kid Flash and he had yet to give it back, not that she mind. "Argh!" she stood up from her spot only to sit on her small couch. "Maybe I should tell my dad to let me work at his company." She looked around her room trying to find something to do before she decided to head to mount Olympus. At let she hopped she would do something there and not be bored.

After a few minutes, she found herself in the- not so secret- hid out. She looked around her trying to see if there was anyone there. The whole place was silent making her think that no one was there. She knew that both Superboy and Miss Martian should be somewhere in the place not to mention Aqualad after all they live here. She slowly walked toward the center of the room trying to figure out who she should bothe- visit first. " _Hmm, I could talk to Aqualad but he's so silence sometimes. There's also Miss Martian but.. well.. no maybe not. There is also superboy.."_

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

Luna yelled as she jumped way and turned around. She looked at superboy who arched an eyebrow at her reaction. "Yo-you scared me!" she exclaimed as she put a hand on her fast beating heart.

"I scared you?" he question.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "what?"

"You've been training with Batman and yet I scared you?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah," the girl waved her hand dismissively. "Batman wouldn't have that reaction, but hey were not exactly the same and I don't feel like there any danger here. _So,_ I kind of let my guard down." She pointed at him with a warning look soon after she said that, "don't tell him that or he will make me do extra training if he found out."

Superboy looked to the side, "At lest you get trained by him."

" _Oops, wrong thing to say!"_ she thought as she realize that would have made the clone become upset. Superman had stayed away from him clearly showing his dislike for the clone. The young clone turn to her with a frown, anger clear on his faces. She looked at him before she realize he might have heard what she said. "Um.. did.. you just.. hear that?"

He nodded before turning around to leave with a scowl on his face. He was still having problems with the whole reading mind thing and the fact that she said that anger him more. Not exactly for what she said, but because of the pity it showed and the fact that he didn't like that everyone knew Superman's clear dislike for him.

Luna frowned before moving to block his way. She clapped her hands together and lower her head in a small bow gestured, "Sorry about that!" she apologized quickly. "I didn't know I was still mind-linked to you. I don't usually like invading other peoples minds, that is very rude." With that she shut the connection she had with him and gave an apologized smile.

"Whatever," the boy replied as he looked away.

She looked at him in confusion seconds later she wounder if what she had thought was what seemed to anger him. Looking up at him she slowly asked, "are you angry at what I thought?" Superboy looked down at her, but didn't say anything. Instead he tried to move past her, but she blocked his way again, angerign him more. Luna put her hand up as she knew she was right. "Hey don't worry about superman. I'm sure he'll come around."

The young boy snored, "yeah, sure. It's clear what he thinks of me. Everyone knows it."

Luna could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked away from her with clenched hands. She could related after all there were sometimes when she didn't know if her father really cared about her after not seeing or hearing anything about him. Then after seeing him on tv with other women, it didn't exactly made her happy. "What matter here is what you think about yourself, superboy," she said with a kind smile. "Trust me. Even batman didn't want to train me. Something alone the lines of 'this is not for you."

That seemed to catch his attention as he frowned at her. "But he trained you," he replied.

She shrugged as it was true, "yeah, but because he had to. He didn't want to, he had to." She playfully pushed him making him look down at her. "It's a lot to take in so I'm sure the big guy is having some hard time wrapping his head around all of this."

"What if.." he looked down, "he doesn't?"

"Hey," she put a hand on his shoulder not liking what he was thinking. "He will, because he knows what it is like to be different than everyone around you." _And if he doesn't and father wont talk to him, then I will._ "In the mean time I'm sure we can figure out how to help you control your powers. And if not maybe we can ask Batman for some help."

He didn't know what to think about that last part. For some reason he felt like batman wouldn't be able to help him. After all how would he? Or more like, why would he? He knew what the other Justice League members thought of him and no doubt Batman was the same. "I doubt he can."

She smiled wide before letting out a chuckled, "Oh, boy-of-steel, clearly you don't know Batman as well as you think. Don't worry I'll talk to him." Another thing she would have to work on as she knew her father was taking cautious with Superboy after all he was a clone and her father didn't know his motives yet or if he was being controlled. If there was one thing her father and Superman agreed on it would be to be cautious of this boy as they didn't truest him yet. Well, for now she'll do what her mother has taught her and that is one problem at a time. Be sided, if she could get her father on her side then getting superman to see her point of view would be a piece of cake. "Come on let do some training in the meantime."

* * *

Eclipse laid on the ground as she stared at her phone so far she had finish reading the story she had found online now she needed to wait for an update. With a sigh she let the phone drop before extending her hands on the ground and looking at the ceiling while letting out a yawn. Superboy looked down at her from the couch. After their chat they had left to have some training to which Superboy got angry at for not being able to catch her and her having dodged all of his attacks. They then decided to end their training there as she didn't want to get him more angry or get hurt from his pouches that can throw you across the room... and perhaps to the following rooms. Not that she thought he would ever hurt her, his clear actions showed he didn't as he had tried to not add to much strength to his punches but... well.. he was getting rather angry. They had then decided to go to the kitchen were it was empty at the moment. After getting something to eat Eclipse joined the boy of steel as he was looking at the static television while she read on her phone.

She let out another yawn before standing up and stretching, "damn, I'm tire," she mutter. Looking back she saw the boy looking at her with a questioning expression and a frown on his face. She knew that expression it was the same one her brother gave her whenever she almost falls asleep while training or during breakfast. "I studied late and after training I always get tire," she answer his unspoken question with a shrugged.

He tilted his head, "Study? You have school?" he asked.

Smiling at him she shook her head, "no, I just like to study when I have the time." She laid back down on the ground as she looked at the ceiling the memory of her mother played in her mind as she though of what she always told her whenever she didn't want to study. "Mother always said the more you know the wiser you are." She looked at him to see him looking down at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"What's going on?" Miss martian asked as she walked in. Her eyes landed on the black hair boy who turn her way. She smiled and gave a small wave at him. He looked at her before turning away and looking at the girl who was on the floor with her eyes now closed. The martian turn to look at Eclipse just noticing that she was there. "Oh, Eclipse. I didn't see you there." Eclipse gave a nod of acknowledge. "What are you doing here?"

Eclipse cracked on eye open, "well, clearly bored out of my mind. I have nothing to do. I thought I could find something to do here after Robin ditch me and my father had 'work to do'" she quoted with her fingers not really believing he had work to do. Today was the day he promised he would spent sometime with her but.. well... he had work, or so he said. After their day together last week she hadn't seen him much as he was buried in work not to mention being batman didn't leave much time to be with her. And there was also the fact that his _girlfriend_ somehow found out about Luna and wanted to meet her. She has been hiding from her for a while now and leaving less space to at least have a conversation with her father.

Superboy looked at her with a frown on his face, "Your father?" he question having heard the tone of her voice and seeing her actions.

Eclipse open her eyes and stood up, "Let not talk about my father," she said as she stretched out. She looked around before deciding to grab her drawing notebook and putting her things away. "I think I'll go outside and see what I can draw." She glanced at Superboy who stood up, "see ya later, Boy of steel. Try not to burn anything M.M." She didn't wait for the girl or boys respond and keep on walking.

Superboy watched her leave with a confused look on his face. He wounder why she had responded that way as if there was some dislike for her father. She didn't appeared to be the kind of girl who resented someone. After seeing her act childish and always having a smile on her face it was odd to see her have that tone of voice as if she was suppressing her feelings. He would know as he didn't like expressing himself, he knew the difference in the tone of voice. He looked down, forgetting that Miss martian was still standing by the door, and wounder if perhaps this had to do with that image of that woman he has seen. Was that her mother?

* * *

She looked around finding a spot to sit and draw. She needed the perfect spot with a nice view of the ocean or at least a good scenario. After walking for a few minutes, she climbed a tree and looked at the horizon. Her eyes taking every detail that the scenario gave all the way to the smallest dot. For a second she took her glasses off as her eyesight sharpen. She could control her eyesight, but wore glasses to hid her identity. Sometimes she even wounder why she even wore them its not like she appears on the news paper with her father or has had any pictures taken there. Of course there was also the problem with her eye color that was unnatural for a human, but it seemed that it wasn't for whatever her other half was. Thanks to the glasses she was able to change the color of her eyes until her sixteen birthday or so her father tells her.

Her eyes stop focusing on what she was doing and instead her mind wounder to the far away memories she still held dear. As she remember, her hand began to move as if she could captivate the moments in paper, as if she could remember them very well, even if it had been years ago. When she looked down she notice that she hadn't captivated a simple memory, no this was one of her most treasured memory's. Unlike other simple memories like a walk on the park with her parents of when she had found that little kitten on the streets this one was one that made her know that her parents did indeed love one another. That that love was unable to be broken or faded so easily.

It was her father kissing her mothers hand his eyes looking up at her with a love, Luna wasn't sure how she had capture, but it was there. Her mother smiled brightly at him with the same love in her eyes. Unlike other rich woman her mother rather use simple cloths nothings that would show her high statues. Her young, almost teenage face, soft with a tender look. Just looking at her made Luna want to cry with sadness but looking at both of them broke her heart and made her wonder what truly happen between the two. She thought she had shed enough tears, but whenever she was alone she remembered. Tears would flow down as if she hadn't had time to shed a single tears before.

Tracing a finger on her mothers figure she let out a deep sigh, "Oh, mom," she let out as tears form on her eyes. "What do I do? How can I reconnect with my father if every time I'm with him I think about those days. When we used to be together and you two put me to bed with a kiss on my head. Or when I used to sneak into your bed and felt protected by you two." Those memories were her most precious. The once she held tight in her heart. "But now your gone and so wore my hopes of us being together again. Father has a girlfriend and even though I know I'm supposed to be happy for him, I can't help but feel _betrayed_. How could he forget about you so easily after everything you two went through? You never loved anyone other than him. So why is he able to love someone else after you two left one another? I don't understand. I love my father but... I feel much farther away from him than I used to be. I know its hurting us both, but I can't help but feel the way I do. I can't help but feel _resentment_ towards him."

Tears rolled down her cheek as she kept on looking at her mothers face.

* * *

Robin enter the base as kid flash followed soon after. Their talk with speedy- red arrow- did not go well and for some reason he felt as if there was some truth to what he had said. He would have talk to his sister about it, but he knew what she would say about him ' _Don't listen to him. He has always been the one who whines and doesn't even think about anything if it's not to his 'standers''_ Yes, he could already tell what she was going to say. He knew his sister already well enough to know what she would say in certain situations. She had become one of his best friends in the year she had come to live with them. It was a nice thing to have someone he could connect and feel that sibling bonding with. He looked around knowing she would be here. Ever sense they were assign to this team she had spent a large amount of time here than at home. He frowned as he didn't see her, but decided to ask later where she was.

Both him and Wally ran towards Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian who were already waiting for them with a holographic map that had red tornado's location. "Did you ask him?" the boy wonder asked.

"What did he say?" Kid flash asked soon after.

Aqualad turn towards them, "He's arriving now," he replied.

Kid flash put a hand on robins shoulder, "Then what are we waiting for?" he exclaimed before taking off

Robin turn, but stop, wondering were his sister was. He turn to the other three, "have you seen, Eclipse?" he asked.

Aqualad shook his head, he knew she was here but he didn't know where she had gone. Miss Martian just shrugged as she didn't know either even though she was in the same room as her. "Left to draw outside," the boy of steal answer making them turn to him. He looked away in embarrassment and uncomfortable under their gazes. "I- um.. saw her earlier saying she was going to go draw outside."

Robin nodded slowly before running after kid flash. He looked over his shoulder at Superboy a small frown on his face. Why did he have a bad feeling about Superboy and his sister? With a shrugged he decided to ignore it or at lest just keep an eye on Superboy. He liked him but he did not like him and his sister together. It just gave him an odd feeling.

* * *

Luna was currently having a nap on top of a tree. After having drawn on her book- and cried- she decided to take a nap. Her dreams, majority of the time, were no longer filed with nightmare and when they were she didn't sleep for days only napped. Yesterday she had that same nightmare and had decided to stay up not wanting to be trapped by it. " _Luna! Luna, where are you?!"_ she heard, but decided to ignored. She knew her brother would be looking for her, but at the moment she wanted to sleep and be left alone for a few more minutes. So, she cut her mental-link with him as she began to slip into dream land again... or at least she would have if it wasn't for the fact that he found her.

Robin looked at his sister as she sleep on top of a tree. To him it looked quit unconformable, but he knew that when she's sleepy, she would sleep anywhere. She and him were the same in that aspect. " _Luna!_ " he tried to call to her, but by the looks of it she seemed to cut the connection she had with him. "Eclipse! Wake up!" he yelled hopping to wake her up.

"Agrh! Shut up. Let me sleep!" she replied as she buried her head on her arms. Not that that would do anything.

Robin huffed before a smirk spreed on his face. If she wasn't going to wake up willingly then he would have to wake her up his way.

"What are you doing?" Kid flash asked as he saw the mischievous look on his face. Robin held up a finger then took out a water balloon he had on one of his belts containers. He took out a sling shot and then aimed at Eclipse.

Just as she was beginning to dream again something cold and wet hit her. She open her eyes and turn around only to be hit on the face by a water balloon. She yelped as she lost her grip on the branch she was on and fell to the ground. She laid on a bush as her brother decided to laugh at her fall. She growled before standing up. With a glare she looked at him, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see her. "Why did you do that?! I was having such a great dream," the girl replied in frustration but was ignored by her brothers laughter... well, his and Wally's. With a huff she glared once more before she patting her jeans trying to get the dirt and leafs off. Seconds later, she looked up as she realized something, "and how do you even have that in your belt!"

Robin gave one of his smile, those innocent one that told you he was up to something. "I thought I would needed it and guess I was right," he replied. "And no, I will not tell you were I have them."

She glared at him before crossing her arms with a roll of her eyes. There was nothing she could do anyways so why stay mad at him? "So, why did you wake me up?" she question as she turn around and grabbed her things. She looked around her, wondering where her drawing book was. Somehow it had fallen out of her bag and that was not a good thing. She had drawn pictures of her family in them and some other's she rather not let anyone see. Not even her father had seen her drawings. Her eyes spotted an open black cover that belong to her drawing notebook right next to the tree she had been sleeping in. Before she could even grab it Superboy lifted up. Her eyes looked as he picked it up, but instead of opening he gave it to her. "Ah.. thanks," she said. She turn back to her brother after putting her things away. "Well?"

"Were about to tour the _club house,_ " kids flash answer instead. His voice showed clear dislike making her raise and eyebrow. "Of course you don't have to come. It could just be me and Miss Martian over here," he leaned closer to the alien girl.

Eclipse wrinkled her nose at him as she let out a sound of disgust. She moved forward and pushed the boy away from Miss martian even though it didn't seemed like she mind or that she knew that he was flirting with her. "Seriously, dude, personal space," she said as she crossed her arms. "And what's that about a club house?"

"Speedy," Robin replied.

She groaned at the name of the older boy. Of course it had to be him. "Oh, him," she let out before waving her hands dismissively. "Don't listen to him. He just doesn't agree to what he doesn't fined to his _standard,"_ she quoted with her hands. Robin snicker making her turn to him, "What?"

"I knew you were going to say something like that," he replied.

Kid Flash smiled as he crossed his arms, "I thought she was going to say something on the lines of ' _He's an idiot that doesn't know anything.'"_

Eclipse pouted as robin agreed with him. "Well, don't you know me _so well,"_ she replied. "Be sided why state the obvious." She turn around and began to walk way, "and sorry to say this but I already tour the club house."

"Come on, Liz. It could be fun," Robin pleaded.

She just shook her head, "Don't want to," she replied. "Besides, why would I? I have already seen the place."

Aqualad walked next to her, "I thought it could be a team build," he said.

She looked at him before looking away. She bit her lip as she thought about what he said. They did need to get accustom to becoming a team so why not try at least this? With a shrugged she nodded, "well, then I guess it's fine. I'll come with then," she replied.

"Why does she always listen to him?" KF question. Robin just shrugged and followed as Miss. Martian began to lead the way.

All through the tour Eclipse tun out Miss Martian it's not that she wasn't paying attention to her, but rather she had seen all of the place and even found a hiding place. As they walked around she took out her drawing book and began to draw. She was good at avoiding ruining into things which made it easier for her to continue drawing without the need to look up every few minutes or seconds. She had been doing that lately even at home when she was to focus on a book. Of course she sometimes was _way_ to into things that she didn't notice when someone stopped in front of her. Eclipse looked up having bumped into a solid back. "Oh, sorry," she apologized as Superboy looked down at her.

"It's alright," he replied, moment later she went back to drawing what appeared to be a bouquet of flowers. "That's.. nice." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "I mean.. your drawing is good."

She smiled at him as she put her book away. "Thanks, I like being able to capture things on paper whether its a painting or drawing," she said. He gave a nod before looking back at the others who were talking with Miss Martian.

"Ah that's much clearer," Miss martian said as she was told about the based being known by the villain. Of course Robin had explained that, but she didn't quite understand it. So kid flash explained it further.

Eclipse turn to superboy as he sniffed the air, "I smell smoke," he said.

Miss Martian gasped, "my cookies!" she exclaimed before flying away towards the kitchen.

Eclipse frowned, "I thought I told her not to leave things unattended." She followed after the martian hoping nothing got caught on fire. After explaining to her not to leave things in the oven unattended it seemed she hadn't been paying much attention. They all enter the kitchen as she placed the tray of burned cookies on the counter.

"I was trying out grammy Jones cookies from episode 7 of-" she stop and looked up as they all looked at her with a confused look. She gave a sheepish laugh, "never mind."

"I bet they'd have tasted great," Robin tried to comfort. "He doesn't seem to mind."

Eclipse frowned as kid flash began to talk with his mouth full. She hit him upside the head, "Don't talk while eating and spit that out or you'll get sick."

He looked back at her, "I won't get si-" he stop as he saw her frown and cross her arms. He knew that stands. He lower the black burnt cookie and swallowed the remaining ones in his mouth.

"I'll make more?" she said with hesitation. She glanced between the girl and boy as she could feel the aura of authority coming from her.

Aqualad turned away from the two teens as he looked at the alien girl. "It was sweet of you to make any," he said.

Miss Martian relaxed, "thanks Aqualad."

"Were off duty call me Kaldu'ahm," he said before re-correcting himself, "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm wally," kid flash said before he put his hand on the counter and rested his head on his palm. "See? I already trust you with my secret I.D." He then pointed at Robin, "unlike mr. dark glasses over here. Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." He then turn to Eclipse, "Same goes with her."

She glared at the boy behind her shades. Before letting out a groan at the boys obvious flirt. _'Boys,"_ she thought as she shook her head. She turn to the others, "You can call me Liz like he does," she said to Wally.

Miss martian gave a small smile, "Well, mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz," she said, "but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now."

Eclipse raised an eyebrow but smile at the girl enthusiasm. She would be happy too if she could go to another planet. She turn around as she was getting some water. As she filled the glace with water she saw Superboy walked away. With a frown she looked at him as he stopped and let out a groan. He turn towards Megan with an anger look in his face.

"Get out of my head!" he exclaimed making them turn towards Megan.

The martians eyes were wide with surprise at the boys outburst. She looked at the other with confusion," _What's wrong I-I don't understand?"_ she asked telepathically. The others held their head as she spoke to them, " _Everyone on mars communicates telepathically."_

Eclipse instantly grabbed onto the counter as her head began to throb, the feeling of sharp object was trying to get into her head. It was painful. Her grip on the counter tighten as the class in her hand shatter into a million pieces. "Stop!" she yelled as she couldn't take the pain of someone trying to get into her head. Miss Martian stop after she yelled at her. The half-human girl groan as she was about to fall on the ground until a hand grabbed her waist to helped her from hitting the floor. She turn to see that Aqualad had grabbed her.

"Eclipse!" Robin yelled as he ran towards her. Superboy was by her side as the girl was lower to the ground. The young boy looked at her hand that had shatter glass. Pieces of shards stock to her palm as blood dripped on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked with worry as she touched her head.

The young girl took a deep breath as the pain went away only to be replaced by the pain in her hand. She gave a small smile to her brother, "I will be after I get this shards of my hand," she said, "Guess I should have used my gloves today." Wally walked towards her with an emergency kit and was ready to help until she stop him. "I'll do it," she grabbed the tweezers and began to take the broken glass out. Thankfully they were just two shards and where big so she didn't have to worry about small pieces of glass getting in her hand. After doing so she began to use her healing ability to close the wounds.

"I'm sorry," Miss martian appologied.

Eclipse just smiled at her and stood up. "Don't worry about it," she said as she smiled at her brother who was worried about her. "I'm fine."

Aqualad turn to Miss Martian after seeing that Eclipse was alright. "Things are different on earth," he began, "here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cardmus creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally commented as he pointed towards Superboy.

Eclipse frowned before hitting him on the arm. Wally rubbed his arm as he looked at the girl before he looked away. She looked at M'gann, "And for me it.. well.. it causes me pain when someone tried to talk to me telepathically unless I do it or allow them to. So don't do that."

The alien girl realized her mistake, "I- I didn't mean-" she turn to Superboy.

"Just stay out," superboy stated with anger in his voice. He then turn and walked away, glancing at Eclipse to make sure she was alright before sitting down on the sofa.

Eclispe frowned at his reaction before she just shrugged it off. If he was acting like this then why didn't he say anything to her when she did that? Or perhaps that's why he was mad at her earlier? The rest of the team stayed quite without knowing what to say after the little confrontation between the alien girl and the clone.

M'gann looked up, "Hello, Megan," the girl said as she hit her forehead. Eclipse raised an eyebrow hopping that wasn't something she was planning on saying often other wise she was going to be annoyed. The alien girl turn to the others, "I know what we can do." She then flew away, the other turn to one another before shrugging and following after her.

Eclipse stayed were she was unsure if she should go or stay. So far her day hadn't gone as she plant it to go. She shook her head before deciding to clean up the shatter glass. As she tossed them away M'gann came back and stood at the entrance as she looked towards superboy. She waited to see what the boy of steel would say to her.

"Superboy, please?" M'gann asked as she looked at him with hope that he would follow her.

But Superboy just looked away not even turning towards her, "Don't talk to me," he said.

The silver striped hair girl looked between them as the alien girl looked down. She bit her lip before letting out a sigh. It was time for her to try and smooth things between them. With a smile she looked at them both, "Come on, Superboy," she said making him turn towards her. "We can see what M'gann is going to show us. I bet it's cool."

The boy looked at her before looking at M'gann who had hope in her eyes. He looked back at Eclipse who smiled at him. Without a word he stood up and walked towards them following where the others went.

On the way there Eclipse walked next to superboy. Thinking about his reaction to having been talked to telepathically she decided she would need to apologiz. She looked down before looking up with her hand behind her back. "Sorry that I talked to you telepathically. I didn't know it would have effected you that much," she apologized. He looked at her before looking down. She could see the conflict in his eyes, with a bit of hesitation she bumped her shoulder to his arm. "Come on just say what you need to say. You must never stop your self or hesitate to say what in your mind." She lower her eyes as she thought of her mother, "at lest that's what my mother used to say."

Superboy looked down having heard the sadness in the girls voice. "Your hand..." he said but didn't finish.

She looked down at it and showed it to him, "as if nothing happen. No pain, no scars, nothing." She gave a small smile to him, "and my head doesn't hurt either. So, I'm alright." He nodded at her response and didn't say anything.

"It doesn't effect me," he said. She looked at him wondering what he was talking about until she remember what she told him. "At least not when you do it." He looked away from her not wanting to see her slightly wade eyes. "I know you don't like doing it. It's strange but.." he turn back to her as she stop walking so he could talk to her, "I can feel what you feel when were mentally connected." He then remember the woman he had seen in his mind. "I also saw someone you were thinking about back in cadmus."

Eclipse eyes widen even more as she remember of the person she had been thinking about when she was talking to superboy. She didn't know what to think or what to feel at having been told that someone could feel her emotions and see of the person she thought of. She had been sure to not show anything when talking to someone, but it may seem that her powers were growing. "I-I see.." she looked away as she thought of what to do.

Superboy looked at her with soft eyes, "was that..." he didn't finish as he was sure she knew who he was talking about.

Eclipse nodded, "yeah, my mother." She looked ahead as they were now close to the other with M'gann waiting for them. "I rather not talk about her. It's.. hard to." He gave nod and didn't ask anymore questions.

They all enter the elevated where they were taken to another level. As the door opens they saw a oval red with blue lines object. "It's my martian bioship," Miss. Martian said as they all walked towards the odd looking ship.

"Cute," Wally said, "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

M'gann smiled, "It's at rest, silly," she said, "I'll awake it." She lifted her hand and the oval object began to morph into a ship. It turned around and open a back door, then formed a platform for them to step on. "Well, are you coming?" Everyone was in shock at the change the oval object had taken. They all began to move towards it with the exception of Eclipse who stood where she was before.

Robin turn around to look at his sister. "Come on, Eclipse," he said as the other teens look her way.

She looked at the ship with hesitation. "I think I'll stay here," she said as she stayed were she was not wanting to move.

"Your not afraid of height are you?" Wally question.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "No, of course not. I just don't feel like going wherever your going." She unfortunate didn't have time to walk away as Robin stepped up and began to pull her. She tried to pull away but he only kept pulling harder. "Can't I just stay," she question as she gave up and followed him.

"Nope," was his only replied. The girl let out a groan before dropping her head in surrender. There was no use fighting anymore.

They all walked inside the ship as it open a door. Inside sits morphed for them to sit. They all sat down with Wally and Kaldur to the right while Robin and Eclispe stood to the left with superboy in between and closer to kaldur. "Strap in for launch," M'gann said as the sits automatically strapped around the young heroes. M'gann took her sit in the middle as two controls stood to her sides. "Redtornado, please open the bay doors." The door to the mountain open and they flew out.

"Incredible," Robin said as he looked at scene before him.

Wally sigh as he looked at M'gann, "She sure is," he let out. Eclipse turned towards him just as M'gann did the same. "I-I mean the ship, which,like all ships, is a she."

The black silver stripes hair girl rolled her eyes at him. She looked outside and had to admit it was kind of cool to be in an alien ship, but she much rather stay back in the base. Her and alien ship never got along. The last time she saw one was the same day she and her mother had gotten kidnapped. She clenched her hand as she thought about that day. It was also the reason why she resented her father.

"Fast with his feet," Robin stated, "not so much his the mouth." He glanced at his sister and sow her tense with her hands clenched. " _Luna? Are you alright?"_

He saw her relax, a small smile on her lips before he got his response, "yeah, _fine."_

"Dude!" the fast boy called out.

Kaldur turn to Superboy knowing what the boy was thinking. "I may not have physic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking," he said. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Superboy looked at him before looking away without saying anything. He turn to the silver strike hair girl who looked rather bored than anything. Aqualad followed his gaze, "Are you worried about Eclipse?"

Superboy shook his head, "no, she said she was alright."

"you seem quite _concern_ over her," Kaldur observed.

This made him frown, "And, Is that bad?!" superboy question with a bit of anger in his voice.

"No, of course not," kaldur replied calmly as he saw the boy become anger by his comment, "its just..." he shook his head. "Never mind. She usually doesn't truest anyone. Perhaps that is why she didn't want to come along."

Eclipse looked at them as she raised an eyebrow. Just because she wasn't paying much attention that didn't mean she couldn't hear them. "Just cuz I don't talk to people that doesn't mean i'm going to be rude," she commented. They turn to her as she rested her head on her palm. "But you are right, that is one of the reasons why I didn't want to come." She then stretched before letting out a yawn, "I need some sleep."

Robin instantly looked at his sister having hear her. He frowned behind his shades, "you haven't sleep very well, have you?"

She turn to him, "no, because someone had to throw a water balloon at me!"

"Well you weren't answering when I called!" He restored.

She narrow her eyes at him, "Well, I was sleeping. So, of course I wouldn't answer you back."

"Well you wouldn't need to sleep if you had slept well last night!"

"Oh please! That was your fault!"

"My fault! You're the one that wanted to stay up all night!"

Both sibling began to argue about who's fault it was that they had not slept very well last night. In truth they both knew the reason but didn't wan to say it out loud after all it wasn't Robins place to say anything concerning his sisters nightmares and she had no plans on telling them. The others looked as both sibling kept arguing before they turn away from each other with their arms crossed.

Wally let out a sheepish laugh before he turn towards the green skin girl. "Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martin shape-shifting?" he asked trying to lighten the mood after the siblings argument. Miss Martian stood up and change into Robin. She looked almost like him with the exception of the feminine look, then she turn to Kid flash with the something happen. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

Eclipse let out a groan, "no for you it will be abnormal if you didn't think you were hot." He glared at her with her giving him an innocent smile.

"Impressive," Robin as he ignored the other two. Eclipse and Wally turn to them, "but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

Miss Martian sat back down, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder."

Wally looked at Eclipse, "then why don't you try to shape-shift into Eclipse?" Said girl tensed at the suggestion.

Just as Megan stood up and was about to shape-shift, Eclipse stop her. "Don't you dare," she said with enough command and warning in her voice that made the martian sit back down with her eyes slightly widen. Megan didn't know what it was but she was sure she didn't want to get on Eclipse bad side. The other turn to her surprise at the tone of voice she used.

"Oh, come on Liz," Wally whined.

Robin looked at his sister before turning to wally, "Wally, stop." They all turn to Eclipse as they stayed silent after Robin spoke. Her hands were clinch, body tense, and face blanked. With a glared- that wally didn't see but for sure felt- she stood up. "Eclipse? What are you doing?"

"I think I've had enough of this for today," the girl replied as the shadows began to lift themselves up. "I think I'll go talk to dad." Before anyone could say anything she was gone.

"Um, what did I do?" Wally asked as he felt that he had said something bad.

Robin shook his head and didn't answer.

* * *

She felt bad for having reacted the way she did, but she didn't like when people think they can do as they please. Let alone try to get into her mind or imitate her. Those were the things she hated the most. Her mother has taught her many things and one of them was to never abused the power she was given even if back then she hand't even told Eclipse who she was and what she could do. But that wasn't what had gotten to her. Being around an alien she didn't know trying to impersonating her even if Eclipse had talked to her for a few minutes... It just set her on edge. It was an alien who killed her mother and had taken her trying to use her for their own desire.

"Don't think about it," she told her self as she sat on the couch. Bringing her knees to her chest she tried to relax but no matter how much she tried she tense. Being in the base with no one around made her think of that man coming back and taking her. Of herself... of her being used to... to. " _No No! Stop thinking bout it! Just... oh god. It's all my fault."_ She tighten her arms a she tried to desperately forget that night. _"What would father think if he found out about that night? Will he be upset or.. will he look at me differently?"_ She sometimes wounder how long it would be until he found out or until he confronted her. No, he wouldn't do that. He knows how she feels talking about that day and he wouldn't make her go through it again. "I should probably tell him, shouldn't I?" With a sigh she closed her eyes and tried to think of something else of anything else to get rid of the guild and resentment she feels. Of the hollow and sadness that seemed to not go away. So, much for hoping.

"Eclipse?" she heard. Opening her eyes she saw standing right by the door way.

"Yes?" she asked as she sat straight her attention on the superhero.

"I thought you would be with the others," he said.

She shrugged, "no, I... well I didn't want to be with them anymore. So, I came here for a little bit. Why?"

"There was an emergency alert at a power plant in happy harbor," He informed her.

She instantly got up with a serious face. Now she was really regretting having left them. _Damn it, me and my mood,_ she thought, "I'll go investigate." With that she shadow travel to where she could feel her brothers energy. Her eyes scanned the area as before they set on Robin. "Rob!" she ran towards him as he was getting back up while rubbing his head. "What happen?"

"A villain that can make tornado's," he said before he ran outside after whatever villain they had been fighting. She frowned at the little information that was given to her but decided to follow him.

Outside, Kidflash was fighting him but got pushed away by a tornado. "I got you wally," M'gann said while levitating the young teen. The others made their way toward him.

"Oh, thanks" the boy thank before turning to Elcipse, "Glad you join the party." She gave a nod before turning her attention back to the enemy.

"I would have thought you had all learn your limitations by now," Twister stated as he looked down at them.

" _I don't like this,"_ Elcipse thought as she stood ready to fight, " _I have a really bad feeling about this."_

"What do you want?," Aqualad shouted.

"Isn't obvious?"Twisted replied. He flew higher in the air, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," The older boy order, "Find a weakness."

M'gann looked at him with hesitation, "I thought I wasn't suppose to do that."

"It's okay with the bad guys," Robbin replied.

She closed her eyes as she tried to enter his mind before opening them. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing," she relayed. "Hello, Megan!" she hit her head with her palm as she came to a realization. "Mr. Twister is Red tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android!" Her voice was happy at having figure it out. "And how many androids do you know that can generate tornado's?

Aqualad didn't believe her, "Red Tornado send us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin said with anger on his voice. "This is his test, something to keep us busy!"

Eclipse frowned that wasn't right she had just talked to red tornado while they were fighting this guy. "That's impossible! I was just with Red Tornado. He's the one who sent me here!"

Wally turn to her, "Maybe what you so was just hologram sent to him once he realized you when't here." He frowned at his explanation finding it unbelievable. Before she could even say anything he spoke again with the same anger as Robin, "Speedy called it. We're a joke!"

She turn around and Aqualad become angry as well, "Wait!" she tried but the older boy was already walking away from her.

"This game is over!" Wally stated as he followed the older boy the others soon followed while Eclipse stayed were she was. Something wasn't right and she was sure that wasn't Red Tornado.

"We know who you are and what you want," Robin stated as he stood in front of Twister.

"So let's end this," Aqualad finish.

"Consider it ended," He said before creating two tornado and combindind them making a large grey cloud.

"An impressive show," Aquald said before pointing at him, "but we will not indulge you. We will not engaged!"

"Uh," Wally began to say as lighting crack in the sky, "can Red Tornado do that?"

"You think I'm Red Tornado?" The villain question, "Ironic."

Eclipse's eyes widen as she saw the lighting crack about to crack down on the tree teens. She ran forward and stood in front of them as she tried to make her shadows become solid and protect them but she wasn't fast enough and got hit by the lighting before being thrown back with the rest. She clenched her hands to her stomach at the intense pain the lighting cause.

"Fine, then, I won't deny you children have power," she heard twister say but didn't open her eyes waiting for the pain to go away, "but playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve objective, so stay concealed." Eclipse open her eyes as she sat up looking at the villain on top of them. "If you confront me again," The villain looked down at them, "I will show no mercy." With that he flew away leaving the teens feeling humiliated at the easy defeat.

After the villane ran away the others sat up. They turn towards M'gann, "What happen?" Kid flash asked.

She turn to towards them, "I placed the bioship between us." She flinched at the sound of a rock being smashed. They turn to see superboy smashing a rock before turning towards the martian anger clear on his face.

"And that's suppose to make it right?" he snapped as he began to walk towards her. Eclipse frowned before standing up and walking towards the martian trying to get between the two. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose," Aqualad defended as the rest stood up.

"I..It was a rookie mistake," Robin said, "We shouldn't have listen." Eclipse turn towards him with a frown on her face _did he just.._

Kid Flash looked down at the martian on the grown, "You are pretty inexperienced." He rubbed the back of his head as the three teens looked away. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

The black hair teen walked past her but not before glaring down at her, "Stay out of our way," Superboy snapped at her.

Eclipse looked at the boys and narrow her eyes even. Before either of the three could leave she used her shadows to keep them in place. She grit her at the pain there was no way she was going to let them go after the way they acted. It was one thing to tell someone what they did wrong, but it was another thing to be mean about it. M'gann only wanted to help, and even if she's wrong, the team did not need to treat her like that. She was part of this team and that meant being given the chance to learn from her mistakes. They had also not listen to her so this was their fault as well.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed as he turn towards his sister.

"What are you doing?! We have a villain to fight," Wally said as he struggles against the shadow.

Superboy looked up at her with anger in his eyes and she couldn't blame him, but she also didn't care at the moment. You could say she was mad at him for what he had said to M'gann. Once she was mad she was sure to let them have a piece of her mind and they wouldn't like it, but first.. she turn to the martin, "don't let what they say get you down. We all make mistakes and we learn from them so they don't happen again. You've never been in a fight or a team so of course you would think this is a test." She looked down at the martian and helped her stand up. "But you also have to listen to what the others say. And you three," she turn her sharp eyes to the boys making both Robin and Wally jump, "have no right to treat her like that. We are a team and you are all a bit more experience than Miss Martina or Superboy." Her eyes narrowed at the black hair boy. He wasn't experience either and as such had no right to treat her that way. She gets that he's mad for her trying to read his mind, but that doesn't mean he can just treat her bad. "Don't forget that I told you about him not being the twister and yet none of you listen to me," her eyes turn to each and one of them making them look down, and in superboys case look away. "Now, we're all a team. We wanted to do the work the adults do and as such got put into this team. We will _all_ work together." She crossed her arms as she stared down at each one of the boys, "Unless you don't want to and just want to go into a fight with a guy that has already beaten you."

Neither one of them said anything. Her eyes were hard and challenging and both Wally and Robin knew not to challenge her or else they wouldn't get away with what would happen if they did. Superboy stayed quite not looking her way. "None? Good," she said before turning toward M'gaan, "Why do you think your telepathy didn't work?"

The Martina girl looked down, "I-I don't know. I... mean it doesn't work on inorganic beings."

Eclipse looked at nowhere in particular. She thought about what the martian said then on what Twister wanted. A plan began to form in her mind. "Alright," she said as she let the three boys go. "If Twister wants a superhero then we'll give him a superhero."

"We can't just call the other!"

"Yeah we can handle this ourselves!" both Robin and Wally began to argue.

She raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. This two seemed to always be jumping to conclusions. "We're not calling the adults," she stated.

That instantly made them stop and look her in confusion. "We're not?" they question.

She shook her head, "No, but were are giving him what he wants."

Aqualade looked at her with his full attention, "What do you have plan?"

She gave him a small smile before turning towards the other girl, "We'll need Miss Martian," she stated, "Are you up for a challenge?"

The girl looked at her and gave a nod as she listen closely to the girl plan. She was going to make things right after having messed up.

* * *

Eclipse transported a few feet away from twister. The other were already in their positions and if everything went right this plan might just work. She had to have faith in her team mates and she knew it. She did, but there was always that doubt in the back of her mind that this might fail. For now she decided to push it to the back of her head. Her focused needed to be on the enemy nothing else. If what Miss Martian said was true then this plan was going to work perfectly. _"Alright, M'gann show time."_

The people that were still in the small town ran way trying to out run the twisted that were created by the villain. Few police men tried to get everyone away from safety as fast as they could. "I was beginning to believe that you would never show up,"

"I'm here now," tornado replied as he attacked. He made a tornado and send it towards him but

"We're evenly match twister," Red tornado said as he used his tornado to throw rocks at twister.

"No, tornado, _we are not!"_ Twister replied before slamming his hand on the ground. Wind shot up from the ground stopping the rocks heading his way with a quick move he stood and shot lightning towards Redtornado. "Remain still android," twister came closer to him as connecting cables come out of his fingers and towards the android,"the reprogramming wont take long

Red tornado head turn as his hand shot up and grabbed the connections. His face change to that of M'ganne soon after, "Longer than you might think."

"No," Twister said in disbelieve before being pushed towards a tornado behind him that was being made by kid flash. He thrown forwards before being grabbed by superboy and pushed in the abdominal several times before being pushed away toward the see. Aqualad was already there waiting for him. As he landed on the water the teen used his magic to electrocute him and send him back on land. Eclipse grabbed him midair with her shadows then immobilize him by ripping her arms as Robin thew exploiting birdarang at him body. Twisted fell, lightning cracking around his body. They came closer towards him ready to keep on fighting as the robot fell on his knees. His chest open soon after and a person came out

The man with brown and white hair feel to the ground he lifted his head. "Foul. I.. I call foul," he said as he looked up at them. Eclipse lower her arms but before she could interegate him M'gann levitated a lard rock from the ground levitating it towards them man.

"M'gann, no!" Aqualad shouted but was to late as the rock smashed the man. The teens stared wide eyes at what had happen before turning towards the martian anger clear on the faces. They frowned at the martian with Eclipse crossing her arms her expression was emotionless.

"Don't know how things are done in mars," Robin began, "but on earth we don't execute our captives!"

M'gann smiled at him, "You said you truest me," she lifted the rock reveling a robot with its part scatter and destroyed. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally bent down to pick one of the robots eyes, "Cool souvenir," he said.

"We should have had more faith in you,"

"Yeah, you rocked this mission," Wally said with a grin, "get it rocket." Eclipse face palm as she shook her head, this boy and his jokes. She turn towards the robot thinking about examining.

"Ignored him were all just turbed you on the team," Robin said.

M'gann smiled at them, "Thanks, me too."

Eclipse looked down at the robot a displease look on her faces. She was hopping to learn why the man had decided to attack and demand to fight a hero. Sure many super-villains asked exactly that but there were others who had other plans. She was sure whoever this was was not acting alone. Now though there was no way to question the enemy. "Eclipse?" she turn to look at Robin, "What's wrong? We won."

She shook her head as she stood up, "Did we? she question, "Do we know who created him? Why he had the same powers as Red Tornado?" The others looked at her before realizing what she was saying. "For all we know he could be working for someone else." She turn to look back at the destroyed android. "We may have won but there is no answer to our questions and to me that seems like a lost than a won."

* * *

The team went back to the hidden base with the robot Eclipse kept quite through deep in thought as Red Tornado examine the android. So far there was little information to go by. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur said.

"I agreed," Red Tornado said. The android's part were at the center of the table with holograms above it.

"Is that why you wound't help us?" M'gann question.

"No," The superhero simply replied, "this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me," that got the other teens attention as they turn towards the android and martian

"b..but if your endanger?" M'gann question.

Instead of answering her he simply replied, "Consider this matter closed."

Wally and Robin moved away from the table and watched at the superhero walked away. "Batman, Aquaman, and Flash they'd jump right in to fix this," Wally said.

"Guess if were going to have a babysitter a heartless machine is what we need," Robbin commented. Eclipse narrowed her eyes at her brothers harsh comment.

"Dude! Harsh,"Wally said just as Eclipse smacked the back of his head.

"And inaccurate," red tornado stated, "I have a heart carbon-still alloy." He stopped and turn towards them, "I also have excellent hearing"

"Sorry," Robin apologies as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," added Eclipse as she moved away but not before sending a glared at her brother who smiled sheepishly before nodding in agreement.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally said as he began to walk away Robin by his side, "This team thing.."

"...Might just work out," Aqualad finish.

Robing turn towards his sister ready to ask her what she wanted to do when he found she was no where in the room. "Where did Eclipse go?"

The others looked around before Wally turn towards Robing, "Guess it's her doing the disappearing this time instead of you," he said with a shrug.

The young boy narrowed his eyes, "yeah, but she usually does it when she has something important to do or.." he trail off as he tried to contact her throw mind link but she wasn't answering him which only worried him more.

The other teens shared a look as the boy stopped. Aqualad looked at him having a slight idea of what the was talking about "Or what?" M'gann question.

"Or she has gone and looked for Batman because something is worrying her," Aqualad finish.

* * *

 **Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Don't forget to follow/ favorite and/or review.**

 _ **English is not my first language.**_


End file.
